Forbidden Reckonings
by LunaTheDragonSlayer
Summary: This is a story about Alynn, a human whose life is thrown upside down when she meets Jance, a weapon student from the DWMA. As if High School wasn't hard enough, Alynn must do it while trying to figure out just what being a maester really means. But Alynn isn't your ordinary maester, or human for that matter. She's got secrets that not even she knows about. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is LunaTheDragonSlayer here! This is my first fanfiction (I'm so excited!) and I decided to do it over Soul Eater. If you haven't seen the show, I would suggest it, as this probably won't make a lot of sense otherwise. And there will be some spoilers later on, so if you haven't finished the series yet, be wary. Aaaaanyways, this is about my OC Alynn and her merry band of little friends that get themselves into all kinds of trouble. Most of them are students at the DWMA, but all that will come in later. For now, please R&R! I would love to hear what you say about it! Ya here that? BRING IT ON FLAMES!**

**...eh hem. I'll quit rambling now, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Interesting Meetings**

My footsteps pounded against the cold cobblestone and my breath fogged out in front of me as I ran forward as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran past street posts and old brick buildings, but didn't stop. I heard the howl of a monster behind me and sped up, panicking. God, what was that thing?! Why was it after me?!

Suddenly a large beast tore from an alley way, scattering wooden boxes and trash cans. Its black empty eye sockets met my eyes and I screamed, turning my head back around and running even faster. It roared in glee and sped after me. It ran on all fours, resembling a demented looking wolf of some-sorts. Its mouth was longer though, and it had three rows of razor sharp teeth and wicked looking claws.

How was I supposed to out run this thing?! I couldn't hide, so what the heck was I supposed to do? I stole another look over my shoulder to see it snarl and gain speed. It was less than a few yards from me now.

Come on, think Alynn, think! This thing was fast, which meant its momentum would be hard to control on turns!

Without thinking it through much further, I rounded a corner into another street and looked back over my shoulder to see it skid past the turn and slam into a building. Then I crashed into something.

I let out an "oof" as my breath was knocked out of me. I fell to the ground, rubbing my head and wincing.

"Dang girl, watch where you're going."

I looked up to see a teenage boy, presumably the "thing" I had run into, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing. Our eyes met for a moment and we paused.

Suddenly a blood-curling scream rang out through the silence, and the creature from before burst in through a building nearby, and growled at me again. Its mouth curled up into a smile and it licked its lips.

I crawled backwards as far as I could. "Doesn't this thing ever give up? Come on, leave me alone already!"

The guy stood suddenly and I watched him as his eyes narrowed at the beast. It scowled at him, its expression changing from glee to anger. He took a step toward it.

I shot to my feet, grabbing the boy's wrist. "Whoa whoa whoa, you're not honestly thinking of fighting that thing are you?!"

He looked down at me (even though I was now standing he still towered over me.) "Listen girlie, it's best if you just get out while you can, I can take this."

I snorted, taking a fighting stance. "You honestly think I'm going to let you fight this thing alone?"

He turned to argue with me, but suddenly the creature bellowed, and I clutched my head. Something was happening...

The world around me faded to black, until nothing was left except for these weirdly shaped fire-sphere things. I could see the blue flames inside the buildings, and the monsters flame was a creepy red color...

I glanced over at the guy beside me, and my breath caught in my throat. His flame was a bright orange color, with energy practically shooting out of it.

Then with a flash, the world switched back to normal and I stumbled back a few steps. "What the heck was that? Everything just changed to weird flames and everything was black and-"

A sudden bush knocked me backwards and out of the way as the creature barreled past me and into the street. Dust and smoke rose up from where it had crashed, and I was pushed into an alley and up against a wall by the guy.

"You can see souls?" he whispered intently, his eyes narrowing.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "S-souls? What are you-"

A sudden rumbling interrupted me and the guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. "Listen to me; we're going to fight this thing Ok? Just follow my lead."

"But I thought you said-"

Suddenly the monster came at us, and the guy's arm flashed white. Screeching, the creature leaped over us and howled, clutching its now hand-less arm. I stared in partial horror and awe as I saw the boy's arm had changed as well.

His arm was now the blade of a sword. He turned to me, smirking at my dumbfounded expression. "My name is Jance. Get ready, that thing's coming back."

With a cocky laugh, his whole body flashed white, and a silver great sword fell into my hands. I suspected it to be heavy, but as if my body knew what to do, I shifted into a fighting stance. The blade of the sword glinted with light, and I saw Jance's face. "You Ok?"

The creature charged, and I reared back. "I just saw people's souls, a monster is trying to eat me, and some stranger just changed into an overgrown kitchen utensil. I'm just freaking peachy!" With a sudden outcry, I swung the sword and the creature's arm fell off and splattered to the ground, spewing an unnaturally dark color for blood.

"Behind you!" Jance shouted, and I spun around. The sword flashed and changed into a shield just as the creature slammed into me. I yelped as the force pushed me back, and I heard Jance grunt under the pressure. Dang it, this wasn't good...

I had to think smart about this, or it was never going to work.

"Follow my orders Ok?" I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Sword, now!"

He flashed to a sword and I used the creature's momentum against him as he went sailing right into the sword. I saw its eyes widen and it roared, starting to fall.

"Shield!" I cried out, lifting my arms to my head to protect me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jance standing over me, his arms spread out to form the shield partially on his back. He grinned, throwing the weight of the monster off of him. He looked down over shoulder at me, smiling. "Not bad."

I blinked a few times. I was still practically in shock at what had just happened and I wasn't sure I even believed it, but it got even weirder as the monster transformed into that flame-soul thing, and Jance approached it and grabbed it.

"What are you...?" I started to ask, but then stifled a scream as he opened his mouth and _swallowed _it.

I turned around and resisted the urge to throw up in the closest trashcan. Did he really just _eat_ that thing? What's going on? Just what kind of person can change into a weapon at will?

Just what _was_ he?

"Are you Ok?"

I jumped and spun around as Jance approached me again with an eyebrow raised. "Fine, just fine, perfect, why?" I stuttered, and stumbled back a bit. I kept stumbling and fell to the ground, clutching my head as a sudden dizziness nearly overcame me. Why was I so dizzy all of the sudden?

"It's from using your soul powers. You're not used to it, so it's exhausting at first," he said answering my question without me even asking it.

I swallowed, standing shakily. So much had happened so quickly, I didn't know what to think, and this exhaustion wasn't helping.

"What's your name anyway?" Jance asked kneeling down to my eye level.

"A-Alynn," I stuttered. "I-I need to get home..."

"How far is home?" Jance asked helping to steady me.

"It's Brinesworth Academy, about ten miles form here," I answered.

He snorted. "That preppy school for rich kids? Forget that, you're coming with me."

"Excuse me?!" I shrieked, pulling away from his grasp. "I don't even know who you are!"

He rolled his eyes. "The buses don't run this late, and there's no hotel near here. You can either get in my car and come with me, or you can sleep under the highway; it's up to you."

He started walking away. I hesitated. This could be dangerous, but part of me trusted him. For just a flash, I could see the flames (souls I guess) again, and I got a glimpse of his orange bright colored flame. I glanced down at myself, but only saw a purplish glow. I looked back up at him and smiled. Nobody with that bright of a soul could be too bad.

I sprinted to catch up with him and almost tripped, but he stopped and caught me, rolling his eyes. "Took you long enough to decide."

I stuck my tone out at him and he scowled. I laughed, following him to a car and hopped in. As he started the car, I stared out the window at the passing lights and shook my head in disbelief.

What could I possibly be getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here! I will try to post new chapter all the time, so you shouldn't ever have to wait long. This chapter is kind of short, but I'm on break from school for a whole week so there will be lost of new chapters! I might even post two chapters today, but if I do the last one will be late lol. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read it (7 views! Heck ya!) and my one lone follower so far! (Thank you D The Knight!) Anyways, enough rambling. Let's get back to the reason while your all here! Please read and comment!**

**Chapter 2: Not Normal**

****I awoke to something brushing my face. I opened my eyes and winced at the sudden brightness of light. I brushed away a piece of my hair that was hanging in front of my face and sat up, staring around me. Where was I?

I was sitting on a couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I was in a living room of some sort with lots of big open windows. I heard birds chirping, and as I looked out the window I could tell that we were more than one floor up. I rubbed my eyes, yawning and stretching.

"Finally, you slept like you were dead to the world."

I jumped as Jance plopped himself down on the seat cushion next to me on the couch. "Of course I guess it's only right, you _did _use a lot of energy fighting that thing."

"So I guess it really happened then huh?" I mumbled in disbelief. "Where are we?"

"My place. My school, the DWMA, provides living areas for everyone attending. Usually maesters live with their weapons, but I live alone," he answered walking to the kitchen. He came back in a second later and handed me a muffin.

"I'm confused, what are maesters? What school are you talking about, and just what _was_ that thing last night?"

He groaned. "One at a time, this is probably going to take a little bit to explain. Eat, and I'll talk."

I nodded hesitantly and took a bit out of the muffin. Mmm, blueberry!

He continued, satisfied with me eating. "You saw what happened last night. I changed myself into a weapon. It's an ability that very few people have, and those that do go to this school, the DWMA, or Death Academy for short."

I almost chocked a bit on the word "death" but then swallowed and nodded for him to continue. I better just let him explain everything and save the freaking out for the end.

"Weapons like myself can't be used by just anyone. We have to be used by people whose soul wavelengths match ours or can adjust and adapt to ours. Those that do are called maesters. As for the monster, well, those are people whose souls have been tainted. They change into monsters and eat human souls. It's the job of maesters and their weapons to stop those monster." Jance paused, waiting for me to say something.

I swallowed again. "So that makes me...a...maester?"

He nodded. "You're different than other humans Alynn. You are a maester."

I stood shakily. He stood as well, and I turned so my back was to him. "I know this is new Alynn, and you're probably scared and worried but I-"

I spun around squealing. "Are you kidding me?! This is the most exciting thing to happen to me _ever!_ This is magical, incredible; this is adventure waiting to happen!"

Jance blinked slowly. "You're...taking this very well."

"You don't understand, I've been stuck in the same boring routine my whole life; this is a chance for something so much greater! Yeah I freaked out earlier, but that was because everything was happening so fast and that monster was trying to eat me, but this is different!" I practically danced around his little apartment I was so excited.

Jance chuckled, shaking his head. "Just wait 'til you see the school..."

I froze. "Wait...so you mean I...?"

He nodded. "You are a maester, which means you need to go to this school. I already got your transfer in at school. As of tomorrow, after a quick talk with the headmaster, you are an official student of Death Academy. Congratulations Alynn," he smirked at my dumbfounded and awed expression. "Your life just got interesting."

I squealed again, jumping up and down in glee.

He stared at me and shook his head again. "You sure change tune fast. Last night you were freaking out and panicking, and now you're acting like you just won the lottery."

I was too busy fist punching the air to really pay much attention to him though. "Hey," I said pausing. "If you're a weapon, who's your maester?"

He stared at me blankly. "You're kind of slow aren't you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm new to this!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's _you _stupid. I didn't have a maester before. Nobody could handle my soul wavelength until now."

"Wow!" I outstretched my hand, smiling. "So I guess this makes us partners?"

He smiled. "Nah, this makes us friends." He grabbed my hand and shook it and I practically started jumping up and down again.

I couldn't believe this! Just yesterday I was walking around town after another day at school, and now I'm being swept up in some sort of amazing adventure! I mean, sure I was scared at first with that monster, but I know that with Jance around, nothing too bad could happen. I'd always hated being "normal." Always being thought off as being helpless and scared, and being a girl didn't help. But now, I could fight back! I could protect people! From now on, that scared little girl from last night was no more. I would become strong, the strongest maester ever!

I looked back at Jance, who had sunk back onto the couch and was picking up a TV remote. He looked strong; even without being in weapon form I could tell. Just what was he really capable of with a maester? With me?

I was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I'm on fire today! Here comes Chapter 3! This one is really funny and more OC's are introduced. I like this one a lot, but it is a little short, about the same as my last one...**

**Oh, real quick, I sorta was spelling meister wrong in my previous chapters. LOL sorry 'bout that! From now on, it should be correct, but if I do something like that don't hesitate to point it out to me!**

**...I really don't have anything else to say. Wow, that never happens lol. Aaaanyways, Read and review pleeeeease!**

**Chapter 3: Death Academy**

****"Hello Death Academy!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. Smiling, I lowered them and stared back up at the towering building. Oh my goodness, this was so exciting! It had skulls, giant candles, and towers that stretched too far in the sky for me to see the end of. It sat in the very center of a town, easily soaring far above all the other buildings. Yet I had never even heard of this place a couple days ago!

I heard a large thump beside me and turned to see Jance drop three large suitcases on the ground and groan. "God you have a lot of stuff..."

I put my hands on my hips. "I do not!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Five pairs of shoes, three purses, fifteen tank-tops, twelve pairs of shorts-"

"Have you been going through my stuff?! I screeched, lunging toward him. He laughed, slipping out of the way.

It was crazy; we'd only spent a few days with each other, but we were already great friends. I guess me being in a situation that was absolutely crazy (and also cool) would do that. But even after a day, I found it hard to imagine myself without him nearby.

"Jance, who's the newbie?"

Jance and I turned around to see two girls walk out of the building. One had slightly longer than shoulder length black hair with choppy cut bangs. She wore black clothes, but they were complimented with red and grey accessories. The other girl had semi-curly red-orange shoulder length hair that bounced when she moved. She wore a T-shirt with an anime character on it (one I was not familiar with), a purple scarf, and had on black shorts. The black-haired girl had her arms crossed, but had a smile on her face as her friendly looking eyes scanned me up and down. The other one had a huge toothy smile on her face, and she hummed as she tried to keep still. She reminded me of that one kid in class who was never supposed to have sugar and couldn't focus on anything for more than three seconds.

Jance placed a hand on my shoulder. "Girls, this is Alynn. Alynn, this is Silvia and Emily," he said. The red-haired girl smiled even bigger at the name Emily so I assumed it was hers, and the black-haired girl nodded at the name Silvia.

Emily suddenly ran over to me, walking quickly around me and looking up and down. "Who is she? Is she new? How old is she? Is she coming to school with us? Is she a weapon? Or is she a meister?"

Jance rolled his eyes. "Emily, slooooow down, you're talking too fast."

Suddenly Emily got an evil look in her eyes and she leaned in close to my face. "Is she your giiiiiirlfriend, Jance?"

Jance's and I's faces flushed at the same time and Silvia laughed, grabbing Emily by the scarf and pulling her backward. Emily gagged and fell to the ground with a yelp. Silvia calmly stepped over her and approached me with her hand outstretched. "I'm guessing if you're not dating-"

"Yet!" I heard Emily shout from below. Jance scowled at her and looked like he was resisting the urge to kill her.

Silvia smirked and continued. "I'm guessing you're here to enroll. _And _I'm going to assume that you're Jance's meister."

Emily shot off the ground, almost running into Jance, who had to take a step back. She ran toward me again. "Whaaat? But Jance doesn't have a meister, he's never had one before! No one's been able to handle his," she put her fingers up in quotations. "Skills."

I turned to Jance, who shrugged and avoided my gaze. "So I'm a bit picky. No one's been able to handle all of my switching and changing, you know that Emily."

"Well yeah, most weapons only change into one form."

Before I could even put in a word, Silvia slung an arm around my shoulder. "Well I might as well be the first to say it. Welcome to Death Academy! My dad made this school you know," she said elbowing me.

"Wow, you must be so proud," I said smiling. I liked Silvia and Emily; they seemed like two crazy people who always got into trouble. Kind of like me.

"All right girls, give her some space, she just got here," Jance said pulling me away from them and steering me toward the door.

Silvia laughed. "You can't keep her to yourself forever Jance!"

Emily laughed manically. "Jance and Alynn, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

With a slam, the door to the outside shut and Emily's taunt was cut short. I laughed at Jance's embarrassed expression, and he smirked. "You think they're great? You haven't seen anything yet girlie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurray! I like this chapter, but it is a little boring. Don't worry though, after this chapter things speed up reeeeal quick. :) Thanks to all my loyal readers and followers! Please review! I want to know what you think of everything! Like, who's your favorite character? What do you think Alynn's big secret is? Put in your opinion, I'd love to hear it!**

**Chapter 4: So This is Death?**

****We continued to walk throughout the school, and while many classes hadn't even begun yet, I was able to still get a good look at a lot of the classrooms and other students. For the most part, it was like any other school. I understood that Jance enrolled me here because this was a school specifically for weapons and meisters, and that's why I didn't question it. But for the most part, this school didn't look any different from any other. Kids hung out, messed around, or buried their noses in books; just like any other school. I don't know what exactly I was expecting, but it wasn't this.

I was a little relieved. And a little disappointed.

Suddenly I heard a strange screeching sound, like one of those rollie-chairs that teachers sit in. Sure enough, a couple of second later a man rolled into the hallway full speed on a rollie-chair, speeding past students who scurried out of his way, but for the most part acted unsurprised. Then he crashed. Majorly. His chair got caught on something and with a small outcry of surprise he went sprawling forward. He landed a few inches from me and lay there unmoving. I wondered if maybe I should help him; this couldn't be normal, but another student walking past merely stepped over him. "Morning Professor Stein," she said, and continued moving without even looking down at him. Her brown hair was pulled up into pigtails and she had her nose buried in a book. She looked perfectly normal.

He raised a hand up in a wave from the ground. "Morning Maka."

I turned to Jance, who was rolling his eyes. "Alynn, meet your teacher Professor Stein."

I turned back to the strange man. He had several stitches running all over his body, even his lab coat, and he had a large...screw sticking out of his head. He had on round glasses that glinted in the light, and he held a cigarette up to his lips while still on the ground as if this was completely normal. He looked up at me and met my eyes.

"So, you're the new girl in my class huh?" he asked lazily sitting up.

I nodded. "Yes sir, my name is Alynn Cross."

"And you're a meister, am I not mistaken?"

"Yes sir...at least I think so sir." I rubbed the back of my head, my cheeks flushing a bit. "Honestly I didn't even know what a meister was three days ago."

He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Jance. Jance simply shrugged and grabbed me to steer me around Stein. "Well, we really should be going; I've got to check her in with the headmaster before class starts."

Stein nodded, still staring at me with a weird look on his face. Like I was a science experiment just waiting to happen. I shuddered and turned to walk with Jance again.

"Man, that guy's kind of creepy..." I said glancing over my shoulder again. Stein had stood and grabbed his chair. Our eyes met again, and I spun back around.

"You'll get used to him. Seriously, don't worry about it." Jance's grip tightened reassuringly around my shoulders as he led me forward. "He's just a creepy scientist. And he won't do anything while I'm around."

I nodded, shaking away that creepy feeling. Today was a good day! I would be taking my first steps into adventure!

"All right, we're almost here," Jance said, and opened a door which led to a weird hallway. Maybe it was just me, but I could have sworn the ceiling looked like guillotines...

We continued forward. "So just who is the guy that made this school anyway? Silvia's dad I mean?"

Jance snorted. "Well, if you're meaning guy as 'human' then you've got quite a shock coming to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we approached a large room.

"I mean the owner of this school is Death himself."

I froze, my eyes staring into the black of a large black cloak. It draped along the floor with twisting patterns that looked like darkness itself. I tensed as the figure turned around.

"Why hello there! You must be Alynn Cross! A pleasure to meet ya!" he said outstretching a large gloved hand.

I blinked slowly. _This _was Death? With a cartoonish skull mask and a high-pitched voice that made me think of clowns? You have GOT to be kidding me!

Jance cleared his throat and elbowed me, as I had still yet to shake Death's outstretched hand. "Oh!" I said shaking his hand. "S-sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be so...nice," I said laughing.

"That's all right kiddo, most people don't! So, what do you think of this school?"

I smiled. "It's impressive, that's for sure."

"Well I'm glad you think so! I'm sure that you'll love it here!" He turned and pulled out some papers. "These are the final papers. Just sign on the dotted line and it is official! I've already had your previous school notified. I tried to get a letter to your parents too, but I couldn't find any address listed in your schools archives."

I looked down, my eyes narrowing. I took the pen and signed the line. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they won't care," I said bitterly at the end.

Death must have sensed my unease, because he quickly snatched up the papers and bounced (yes bounced) forward. "Okey dokey then, it's settled! And of course, you can live with Jance since he will be your partner."

Jance groaned. "You mean I brought all her crap out here just to drag it back to my house again?! Are you serious?!"

I put my hands on my hips and turned to him. "It's not crap!"

Death laughed at our bickering. "You two will make quite the pair indeed. Speaking of which, why don't you take her out on a mission Jance? There are several simple kiesen eggs that have popped up that should be perfect for a test run! Especially from what I heard of the first night you two met. I have to tell ya, that was quite impressive Alynn!"

"Thank you sir," I said smiling. Jance and I turned to make our way out of the room.

"And I'll get your stuff taken to your room for you Alynn!"

"Thanks sir!"

As we walked down the hall and out the door, I could have sworn I heard Death mutter something to himself.

"Things are about to get interesting around here I think."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! A quick thank you to all my viewers and a Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! The one day of the year where you're supposed to eat fatting foods! Yay!**

**Lol anyways, let's get on with the show! And like I said, this chapter is where things start to pick up, so here we go!**

**Chapter 5: Mission Time**

****Jance and I walked down the halls leading toward the board that held all the missions for students to take on their own. It was strange, but nobody really seemed to care about the face that these missions were extremely dangerous. To them, it was as normal as homework. In a way, it was just another form of homework; a way to put to use all the skills they learned in class.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh! Excuse me," I said helping the person.

"Um, i-it's Ok...I'm sorry," said the person. A young boy with pinkish hair and a long black cloak shifted his eyes up, down, and to the sides, but never meeting mine. He looked nervous, shaky.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was my fault," I said to him.

"Oh, um...O-Ok...I don't know how to deal with girls very well...I...um..."

Easy Chrona," Jance said putting a hand on my shoulder. "She's new, this is Alynn."

"H-hi...I gotta go...bye..." he muttered another apology and then disappeared into the crowd.

"That was Chrona. He's certainly an...interesting one. We've got quite a few characters here," Jance said as we finally reached the board.

"He just seemed scared, like the whole world was against him," I said looking up at the board.

"Well with a mother like his..." muttered Jance. I started to ask him about it, but he pulled a small little memo from the board. "This one looks good. Simple enough, and not too far away."

He slipped the memo into his pocket. "All right, let's get going."

"Shouldn't we like, practice or something? Don't forget I'm new at this," I said catching up to him as he started to walk off.

He laughed. "Listen girlie, I've been taking these things out on my own for years; if things get rough I'll just take care of it. Besides, you'll be fine, and the best way to practice is to get out there, right?"

I nodded. "Sound about right I guess. And this is supposed to be an easy one, right?"

"Well, about as easy as the last one. These things are never just 'easy,' but it shouldn't be too messy."

I couldn't tell if he was just trying to mess with me or not, but I pushed that thought out of my head and obediently followed him. I would just have to follow his judgement.

We left the school just like that. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to meet any more students or really have a "first day of school," but I think that Death sent Jance and I to the board for a reason. Part of me really thought Death just wanted to see what I was really capable of.

I think Jance did too.

* * *

"So this is the place?" I asked cautiously stepping out of Jance's car.

He shut his door and stretched his arms up. "Yup. Supposedly there's an active monster that appears in the town's cemetery and eats anyone who trespasses. Normally monster don't appear during the day, but this one _only_ appears during the day, which is unusual. And part of the reason we were allowed to skip class for the day."

I nodded and looked at the cemetery before us. As far as cemeteries go, it was actually kind of cheerful. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the place, with a small spring dividing the cemetery into two halve. The graves were ordinary enough, and most of them had bright flowers lying in remembrance beside them.

"This place doesn't seem like any place where a monster would be. You sure this is the right place?" I asked Jance.

He gave me a look. "No, I took us to some random cemetery for the heck of it. Of course this is the right place!"

I turned around and rolled my eyes. I continued to look around when something caught my eye. "Hey Jance, take a look at this."

"Hm?"

It was a small little grave. The tombstone's readings were ineligible and a tiny angel statue stood above it as though it was guarding it. It was the only tombstone that didn't have any flowers. In fact, the ground around the tombstone was dark and muddy, and the grass seemed brown and dead.

"This little grave seems different from the others. You don't think-"

A sudden force cut off my reply as the wind was knocked out of me and I was thrown across the graveyard. I slammed into a rock and I spat out blood, struggling to move.

"Alynn!" Jance cried out, starting to run over to me. He jumped back at the last second as a large fist slammed into the ground where he was standing seconds ago.

It was a monster all right. Its jagged mouth looked almost like that of a puppet or doll, stitched shut. Its face was pale white, and its hair was raggedy and missing in places. One of its eyes was a black button. The other held only a whole, but a red light shone out of the darkness. It really did look like an over-sized puppet.

I struggled to my feet. "Jance!"

He nodded, and spun out of the way as the things fist slammed into the ground inches form him. It made a muffled screeching sound, and its one red eye searched for him crazily.

He in the meantime, had run underneath its legs and straight toward me.

"All right, sword, let's go!" I yelled out, outstretching my hand for his. He grabbed it and almost instantly I was gripping the handle of the great sword. His reflection once again flashed on the blade, but this time I expected it and it wasn't as much of a shock.

"You ready for this? Don't be afraid to bail if this gets too ugly," he said to me.

The last part was supposed to be reassuring, but I knew what it really was. It was a test. To see if I could really handle this. If I ran, no matter what the circumstance, I would be weak. Jance didn't see it as a test I'm sure, but it was to me. If I ran, I wasn't only making myself look weak, I was making Jance look weak as well.

And that was SO not happening.

"I'm ready. Let's do this!"

**Dun dun duuuun! I loooove cliffhangers! :) R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeyy everybody! :) It is a beauuuuutiful day and I'm ready to write! This chapter is intense, so be ready for fighting! This is also the chapter where Alynn starts to wonder who she really is? What causes this sudden soul-searching? You'll have to read to find out! :-P**

**Chapter 6: Jance's Transformations**

****"I'm ready. Let's do this!"

With an outcry, I charged the beast. I swung at its hands and legs, trying to weaken it. Its large size proved difficult, but as the saying goes...

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" I yelled out, and swung at its large legs. Large slashes appeared and it bellowed another muffled cry.

Jance rolled his eyes, but I ignored him.

"All right, what other transformations do you have Jance? You said you can change into more than one, right?"

"You sure you're ready? You don't know anything about those other forms."

I rolled out of the way as an over-sized fist swung at me. Where I was getting this new-found agility and strength I didn't know, but it felt right. It felt good. It pushed its other fist toward me, and I pushed off the ground and landed on its hand that was now temporarily stuck in the ground. It growled and sent its other fist flying, but I ducked underneath that one and it too got stuck in the ground, its arms now criss-crossed.

"What the...?" I heard Jance's astounded voice say. His eyes looked impressed, but also a little cautious. "You...sure you haven't done this before? Where are you getting all this strength?"

I smiled. "I haven't got the slightest clue. Now change into another attack weapon!"

Jance shook his head chuckling. He flashed white and I felt the weight in my hand shift. "How's this then?"

I was now holding a pistol. "How am I supposed to work this thing; smash him over the head with it?"

He rolled his eyes through the glint of the gun (shiny!). "You point and shoot. I charge your soul energy into concentrated waves that hit the enemy. Watch it!"

The monster tore its hands from the ground and flung them (and me) into the air. I twisted around to control my fall. "Listen, I'm going to land on top of this thing, you ready?"

"Duh."

I smiled, and with a thud, landed on the monster's head. Its one red eye spun crazily around trying to search for me. Its over-sized hands swatted and batted at me, but I hung on for dear life as it stomped around in a rampage.

I swung forward and landed on its face. "Take this!" I shouted, and started firing the trigger. Purplish black blasts shot out of the gun and toward the monster. It howled in pain and shielded its face with its hands. Unfortunately, this caused me to spin out of control and fall. I yelped in shock, but felt my blow become cushioned as Jance changed into a shield and broke my fall.

"You Ok?" he asked, this time his face showing up in the back of the shield where I could see him.

"Yeah I'm fine, " I said wincing slightly. I smiled. "All right, pistol mode, go!"

"Right!" He flashed again and transformed.

The monster now scowled down at me. I found it almost funny how every sound it made was muffled by the stitches. Then I looked around me and almost groaned. The place was a mess...

"Focus Alynn, this is about saving lives; not preserving the dead!" Jance shouted.

Then something began to happen. The monster started shaking, including its eye. Its pupil spun crazily around in its eye.

"Something's happening, let's end this quick!" I sprinted forward, shooting blasts as I did. I shot up its arm and its shoulder, and right at the last second leaped off, sailing in front of its huge face. In what almost felt like slow motion, I fired six quick shots, flipped backwards, and landed back on the ground.

The monster's head was lying backwards at an unnatural angle, and I fist pumped the air. "Yes! We got it!"

Jance transformed back into his human form. I lifted up my hand for a high five, but he shot me a glare and I lowered it slowly. "Don't get too cocky. Look."

My eyes shot back to the monster. Its head slowly creaked and snapped back into its usual place, a wicked grin on its face. I heard a thunderous sound that didn't sound good at all, and then I realized it was laughing.

That creature was laughing at me.

Suddenly, a sound like a giant paper ripping filled the air, and its stitched mouth stretched open slowly. The stitches popped, one by one, and its mouth flung open. It shrieked toward the sky; the sound-wave alone shaking the trees and blasting my eardrums. I screamed and clutched my head, sinking to the ground. Jance grunted and did the same.

The monster's mouth widened and widened and I was aghast in horror as the monster split in two. I watched in terror as its halves reformed themselves, until two beasts stared menacingly hungry down at me. They smiled in glee, their puppet like faces creepily identical.

"This is bad Alynn..." Jance said.

"I-I know..." I answered, and I silently cursed myself at my shaking voice. Dang it, this wasn't good at all. How were we supposed to beat these things? Not only does its mouth open up with piercing screams, there are two of them now! One we might have stood a chance against, but two is impossible!

We didn't stand a chance.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Silent Meetings**

****"We need to go! Now!" Jance said grabbing my arms.

"We can't just leave it! It might destroy the whole town!" I argued.

"There's no time! We have to leave before-aggghhhhhh!" He cut off as one of the monsters suddenly grabbed him and lifted him above the ground, clenched in its fist.

"Jance!" I cried out, and tried to reach for him, but suddenly I too was snatched up in the other one's grasp.

I screamed as its grip tightened, and I coughed up blood.

"Alynn!" Jance cried out reaching for me, but the monster squeezed him too, and his agonized screams echoed as well.

The monster lifted me up to its eye, which searched me. I stared in cold fear as its blood red eyes stared at me. My voice quavered, and tears ran down my eyes as the squeezing continued. I screamed to the sky, anger suddenly filling me. "STOP IT!"

The monster's eye widened. A deep and dark voice suddenly pounded in my head and I writhed in pain as my skull felt like it was going to explode.

_**Dark One...**_

I screamed out in pure agony. My skull pounded, my vision blurred, and my body jerked in uncontrollable movements.

"Alynn! What the heck are you doing to her?!" Jance cried out. He struggled against the beast, but instead of bringing him up to its eye, it opened its mouth wide, and razor sharp teeth glistened dangerously. I willed my body to move, to do _something_ to stop this from happening to him, but I couldn't move. I could barely even think.

Then the monster that held Jance stiffened. I stared as sudden slashes appeared around its head. Then its head exploded. Blood shot everywhere and Jance was thrown to the ground. My mouth opened in shock, but before I could even react, the one that held me screamed, and met the same fate. I flew through the air, and almost hit the ground hard, but Jance caught me at the last second. Wincing, I lifted my head. "W...what...was...that?"

Jance nodded wordlessly toward something, and I followed his gaze amid the wreckage to see a small girl. She looked to be about fourteen or so, clutching a long chain with two knives at the end. She stared at us sheepishly, and my mouth hung open in shock. Her blonde hair stretched down to her back, and she had bright blue eyes, that while scared, looked very intelligent.

And she was just standing there among the blood from the monsters. Of course, pretty soon the "wreckage" wrapped and warped to form two floating red egg like structures. She started to approach one, and Jance shot to his feet.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?" he shouted at her. I glared at him as if to say "really?" but he ignored me.

The girl jumped in surprise, and hid behind her weapons (which honestly didn't hide her very well), but then I watched in shock as the weapon transformed into a teenage boy. She now hid behind the body of a white-haired boy with his hands in his pockets lazily. His pockets had chains connecting them, and he had weird silver bands on his ankles, wrists, and one around his neck that almost looked like cuffs for a prison cell or something.

"Back off Jance, the soul's ours," he said yawning. The girl hiding behind him peeked over his shoulder and nodded furiously, agreeing with him.

"We saw it first! And we took this mission! You had no right to butt in!" Jance yelled back.

"If we hadn't 'butted in' you and your partner would be dead right now. The soul is ours!" he scowled back.

"You guys do realize there are two souls right?" I said getting annoyed. The boys froze, looking around themselves.

The girl covered her mouth like she was laughing. When she saw that I was looking at her, she froze and darted back behind the boy again.

Jance started laughing at both he and the boy's arguing and how pointless it was. "Alynn, this is Cable and his meister Shanti."

I waved to them. Cable nodded and smiled a toothy grin, but Shanti just ducked down lower.

"Sorry about her," Cable said apologizing and shifting his position to where Shanti was exposed. She tried to dart behind him again, but Cable gently grabbed her and held her in place. "She's shy and scared around others, but she's friendly." He whispered softly to Shanti, who nodded at his words and slowly relaxed. She smiled shakily at me, but it was almost like she was looking at my chest. It wast then that I realized she had been looking at my soul. Her eyes shifted up to mine, and she seemed nervous.

I tried to smile as warmly as I could. "Hi Shanti, I'm Alynn," I said outstretching my hand.

Her hand shook, but she slowly outstretched it to mine in a handshake. She continued to remain silvent.

I felt hurt by her silence, and Jance caught my stare. "Don't worry about it Alynn, she's like that with everybody at first."

"But she won't even talk to me...does she not like me?" I muttered looking at the ground. She was a good two or three years younger than me, but it still hurt that she didn't like me.

Shanti's eyes widened and she shook her head back and forth furiously. She darted forward and grabbed my hand. She stared up at me with a childish look of worry; like she was scared she hurt my feelings. She poked my cheek and I laughed at her. She began smiling, and let go of my hand and made her way back over to Cable, satisfied with my reaction.

"I guess I should explain," Cable said turning to me. "She wasn't trying to hurt your feelings by not talking Alynn, she couldn't help it."

My eyes widened. "You mean...?"

I stared at Shanti, who was pointing to her mouth.

"Yes Alynn. Shanti cannot speak or make any noise. She is mute."

**Thank you for more wonderful reviews! You guys are all so kind! I would love to hear what you think of the latest two characters! And as for that whole "Dark One" quote...well, you'll just have to stick around to see what that meant. But it definately meant something. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, next chapter! This one is kind of short, but it is important. :) PS. Thank you to everyone who favorited (weird word lol) my story and followed it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews too! Keep it up! :)**

**Chapter 8: Hidden Truths**

I crashed onto my new bed, yawning and kicking off my shoes. I should probably have changed into something other than a T-shirt...but at this point I was too exhausted to care. It was definitely a weird "first" mission, that's for sure. I mean, Jance said we had succeeded, but did we really? If it wasn't for Shanti and Cable coming along, I have no doubt in my mind what the outcome would have been.

We would have died. Jance denies it, but I know it's the truth. I shuddered involuntarily. I guess this was something I was just going to have to get used to. Immediately after the battle (and after arguing with Cable some more) Jance took me back to the school. He took me to the school nurse, who patched us both up pretty well and sent us on our way. Jance kept reassuring me that while danger was something I should get used to, it doesn't mean that every battle will end that badly, and we could have gotten out of that "scruff" on our own.

I know he was just trying to reassure and comfort me. I think he was afraid that now that I'd had a taste of danger I wouldn't stick around. But that wasn't why I was so shook up. It was while that thing was attacking me. It brought me up to its eye, and I suddenly felt uncontrollable anger. I had screamed out stop, and then that horrible noise echoed in my head.

_**Dark**__**One...**_

I hadn't told Jance about what I had heard. I didn't want to worry him. Was...was that thing talking to me? Why did it hurt so much? I don't understand. Was it calling me...Dark One? What does that mean?

My door creaked open and I jumped.

"Hey, you Ok? Can I come in?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah hang on a second though." I quickly threw on some shorts and opened the door for him to come in. He stepped into my room.

"Are you Ok? You seem...worried."

I shrugged. Maybe I should tell Jance. Maybe he would be able to explain it to me.

"I'm...Ok. That battle shook me up a little bit I guess. But don't worry," I said giving him my best reassuring smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled. "Better not."

He stood and started to walk out, and I grabbed his hand. "J-Jance? Can I tell you something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course?"

I sucked in a breath. "Back at the battle...that thing...I think it talked to me. That's why I screamed. My head started pounding and this really creepy voice...it said 'Dark One.'" I stared up at Jance. "Does...does that mean something?"

He stared at me for a while and shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe it's a meister thing. But listen, if it's bothering you that much, after school tomorrow, why don't we go talk to Death about it? I'm sure he'll clear everything up, Ok?"

I nodded into my pillow. Jance sighed and then my eyes widened when he sat down on the bed beside me and pulled me into his lap. He set his head on top of mine, and I could hear his steady heartbeat.

"I don't know what that thing said or why, but just forget about it. I promise you, _nothing _is going to happen to you while I'm here. I swear."

I swallowed. Jance was really close to me. I wasn't sure why, but I was nervous. But it wasn't a bad nervous exactly. It was a good nervous that sends chills down your spine but leaves you wanting more. He tightened his arms around me. "Jance...why have you never had a meister before?"

He stiffened. I shouldn't have brought it up, but it slipped out of my lips.

"I did. Once."

I stared up at him in shock, but he had stood and walked out of the door.

"Well, what happened?"

I saw him wince. Right before he left, he grabbed my door to close it behind him. He looked over his shoulder at me one last time.

"They died in an accident two years ago."

Then he shut the door and turned off the light. I was left alone in the dark, still clutching my pillow and now filled with even more questions. Jance _had _had a meister before me. But they had died? Is that why he's so protective of me? I shook my head. How did they die? Was it in a fight? Or was there more Jance wasn't telling me?

"Hey you."

I spun around to see a cat sitting on my windowsill; its tail flipping lazily.

I pointed to myself. "Did, did you just?"

"Yeah, I talked," the cat answered, and it jumped off of the window and onto my bed. "You're the new girl right? You live across from me. I'm Blair."

I blinked slowly. Cats talking, monsters chasing after me, people turning into weapons; you think I'd be used to this by now.

"Yeah, my name's Alynn," I said.

She smiled. "Who was that boy in here a second ago?" She started purring. "Normally I keep track of all the hotties."

I don't know why, but I started blushing for Jance. "Well I mean, he's..."

She purred and bumped into me with her head. "You like him don't you?"

"What? What are you-I mean I don't...it's not what you..." I stuttered, but then just stopped when I saw her amused expression.

"Oooo, you've got it bad! Listen girl, if you ever need anyone to talk to, come talk to Blair! I usually hang out with Maka and Soul, but Maka's always studying and Soul just watches TV." She stuck her tongue out. "And neither of them knows how to cook!"

I laughed and she hopped back up to the window. "Oh, and one last thing," she said turning slightly.

I shook my head, still stifling laughter. I cannot believe I had just become friends with a cat AND I had been getting relationship advice from her. "Y-yeah?"

She got a weird look in her eyes. "You better make sure your secret doesn't get out girl. Or there will be serious trouble."

"About Jance?" I said laughing. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "I'm not talking about the boy." She glanced back over her shoulder. "I'm talking about you not being who you say you are."

"What are you talking about? Who I say I am?" I asked her, panicking slightly. What did she mean about 'my secret?'

But Blair had disappeared, and my answers with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED AND FIFTY VIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks so much to everyone who's read and who's reviewed, I am so grateful for all of your wonderful comments!**

**Anyways, down to buisness. This chapter is really funny (in my opinion anyway lol) and other than having a couple important points is basically a break before I begin the big twist that will send chaos raining down on everyone. It's also kind of a long one, sorry about that. So be ready! :)**

**Chapter 9: Mystery Soul**

"Hurry up Jance or we're going to be late!" I pounded on Jance's door. Normally, I am NOT a morning person, but last night had kept me jittery. The only thing I wanted to do was have my first real day of school; have class, talk to students, and try to pretend that last night never happened.

I heard a grunt from behind the door.

"Jance, open up, or I will break down the door!" I screeched.

Suddenly the door swung open almost causing me to fall forward. "Quite your nagging, I'd like to see you try to break down the door."

"Well excu..." I trailed off. Oh my goodness.

Jance was obviously not ready for school yet. His dirty-blonde hair was tossed up and messy and he kept running his hands through it. But that wasn't what really grabbed my attention.

Apparently Jance had forgotten to put on a shirt this morning.

I yelped and shoved him back into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Get some clothes on! God, what were you thinking?!"

He growled. "You asked me to open the door! And threatened me, I might add!"

I scowled at him from behind his door. I stuck my tongue out too, knowing that he couldn't see.

"I know what you're doing Alynn, knock it off."

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from a bowl and took a bite out of it, staring out the glass windows. I could see a lot of the city from this view, and I loved that. My dorm room at my old school was on the ground floor, and it bugged the crap out of me. I was always sneaking off to the roof (even though it wasn't allowed) to watch the sun rise and set. From this view though, I could see the school towering in the distance, and several other buildings. I could see several students making their way toward the school now. One of them had spikey blue hair and he had sped in front of the others in a race only to run face first into a lamppost. I laughed out loud at his clumsiness, but stopped when I heard hurried knocking on the front door.

"Alynn, would you get that?" I heard Jance call from his room.

I opened the door and was taken aback to see Silvia, Emily, Cable, and Shanti all waiting outside.

"Uhh...can I help you?" I asked.

"You didn't get to have class yesterday because of your mission," Silvia started to explain, but suddenly Emily ran forward right up to my face.

"I told Silvia you got lost, so today we're walking you to school so you don't get lost!" Emily rambled, grabbing my arm. I yelped as she practically dragged me out the door. "Come on come on come on!"

"God Emily, let her get her stuff first, would yah?" Cable said yawning. I gave a small wave as I tried to pull away from Emily and he flashed me a thumbs up sign. Shanti pocked her head out from behind him and smiled to me.

Suddenly I felt a weight increase on my back and I almost fell over. I turned around to see Jance dropping my bad on top of me. He shut and locked the door behind him and nodded. "You ready?"

I nodded excitedly.

Silvia smiled and linked her arm with mine. Emily grabbed my other arm and began pulling both me and Silvia forward. We shouted for her to stop, and this whole situation reminded me of when you have a strong dog on a leash that pulls you along. All you can do it try to keep up.

Shanti pointed after us and Cable nodded, bending down. She hopped on his back, and they chased after us piggy-back style.

"You idiots are all going to crash, you know that right?" Jance said shaking his head.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous 'cause we're faster than you!"

His eyebrow twitched and a scowl crept onto his face. "That's it!"

In a blur, Jance began chasing after all of us. Laughing, we picked up the pace, tearing through the town and causing quite a commotion, much to the dismay of the local shopkeepers. We tore through another alley and a chicken squawked and fluttered out of the way and through several boxes. A merchant started yelling at us, but exactly what he was saying I couldn't tell over our laughter.

Finally, after running for several minutes, we all collapsed outside of the school, panting.

"You guys...are freaking...idiots..." Jance muttered between breathes. I just starting laughing and everyone joined me. I stopped and smiled. It was good to have such good friends. We hadn't even known each other very long, but they had already accepted me into their little group like I belonged there all along. Part of me felt like I did; this was something that was just _supposed_ to happen. I'd never been one to believe too much in fate, but I couldn't help but wonder what else I could possibly be doing that was any more right than this.

Nothing came to mind.

* * *

"As some of you have no doubt already noticed, we have a new student. Everyone, this is Alynn Cross. She is Jance's meister, and I expect you to treat her with respect," Professor Stein dragged on like he was bored. He had obviously done this before, and he seemed completely monotone while explaining it.

"Now," he said once I had taken my seat between Silvia and Jance. Cable and Shanti were a grade lower than us, and thus were in a different class. Emily was doing who-knows-what next to Silvia. "Let's get down to today's lesson."

As Stein began to write things down on the board, I found myself doodling in my notebook. It was just something I did. I wasn't even really aware of what I was doodling until Professor Stein suddenly appeared in front of me and picked up my notebook. I cried out and tried to grab for it, but he swung it out of my reach.

"Now, let's see what Alynn was drawing that could possibly be more important than the properties of witch...souls..."

Shein trailed off. He looked over at me with quite a bit of confusion and...curiosity on his face. He looked from me, to my notebook, and then back to me before setting the notebook down. He looked at me for a second longer until my skin started to crawl a bit, and then turned his attention back to the class.

"Everyone turn to page one-hundred and twenty-four. Now, for today's homework-"

Several groans.

"I want everyone to do numbers thirteen through thirty-four and explain to me the difference between a witch soul and a keisen soul."

I however, wasn't paying much attention. I stared cautiously down at my paper. I hadn't even realized what I was drawing. Silvia leaned over and looked over my shoulder. "I've never seen him act like that before. What exactly did you draw?"

"I-I don't know. I wasn't really paying much attention," I whispered. I didn't want to get in trouble again.

Jance leaned over too, his eyes narrowing a bit at my paper. "It looks like a soul, but not one that I've ever seen. Have you ever seen something like this Silvia?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I don't know. It looks familiar. I bit like a witch soul, but not quite at the same time."

"I didn't even know what I was drawing," I said laughing nervously. "I guess I heard what Stein was talking about and starting drawing the first thing that popped in my head."

Jance shrugged and returned to his work, but Silvia stared at me for a second and then turned back.

I looked back down at my doodle. It was just a flame soul right? I didn't see anything different. Of course, I've only seen a couple different types of souls before. I didn't see what the big deal was though. I shrugged, and continued with my notes. I guess it was just another thing I'd have to ask Death after school.

* * *

"So Emily and I are approaching this giant monster Ok? And suddenly, out of nowhere, my idiot freak of nature bother shows up and tried to kill the thing," Silvia said holding in laughter at our lunch table.

Emily burst out laughing, continuing her story. "So he's trying to act all cool and then freezes up and starts worshiping the thing because it's symmetrical."

As Emily starts laughing, Silvia continued. They really were two of a kind. "So now, I'm trying to kill this monster AND keep Kid from getting killed, and the whole time one of his weapons, Patty is laughing hysterically.

I laughed and Jance rolled his eyes. "How many times have we heard this story?"

"I haven't heard it before," I told him.

He sighed, taking another bite of his food. Cable sat down beside us and Shanti followed silently behind him like a shadow. "Is she telling that story about Kid again."

Jance snorted and I nodded. Cable sighed.

Silvia crossed her arms, scowling. "If you'd rather I could tell her the story of how you two epically FAILED while trying to take down a witch."

Jance and Cable got a look of pure panic on their faces and I raised an eyebrow. "Something I should know about?"

"NO!" they both shouted, and the noise in the cafeteria went from obnoxious to deathly silent as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two boys. The boys, who had somehow risen from the table in their outburst, froze and then slowly sank back down into their seats.

Emily, Silvia, Shanti (well, silently), and I all cracked up laughing. Emily almost fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard, which only created more hysteria.

Jance glared at them, but I saw Cable crack a smile.

I smiled through my laughter, and even though the food at the school was terrible, it was definitely the best lunch ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I'm so sorry! I haven't abandoned you I promise! This week has been CRAZY and I've had no time! I promise I'm not giving up on this lol! To make up for it this chapter is LOOOOOONG! This chapter is kind of hectic, but I needed some action back. I also wrote this chapter while watching my friends play extremely violant video games, so let me say it ahead of time, sorry for all the typos that are going to be there lol. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Chapter 10: Who Am I**

The final bell rang, and I, like every other girl stuck in P.E., sprinted for the door. My final hour was definitely not my favorite. It wasn't that I wasn't athletic, I mean, I kick butt fighting monsters with Jance, but I found the whole thing absolutely pointless. I mean seriously, we're all going to be out killing the general monster and beastly abomination; what was the point in getting all sweaty beforehand? It just seemed pointless to me. Silvia agreed. Emily just kind of ran around laughing.

"Hey, wanna hang out after school?" Silvia asked me as I shut my locker.

"Yeah! We can go to Kid's room and move the pictures three inches to the side!" Emily said jumping up and down.

"Actually, there's something I have to do right after school," I said thinking about my meeting with Death. "But as soon as I'm done with that we can-"

"Silvia! Emily! Alynn!"

We turned to see Jance, Shanti, and Cable running down the halls toward us. Something was wrong.

"Guys, emergency call, we have to go, now!" Cable said running up.

I looked at Jance confused.

Suddenly an alarm that sounded kind of like a fire alarm went off throughout the school, and students ran around in what I normally would have labeled as a panic, but everyone did it with such serious and calm faces that I knew this was something else. Something worse.

"It's an emergency call; it means that something has come and is attacking the town. Something big. All students meet in the auditorium to discuss who goes where. Judging by the sound of it, there's probably a witch and a few hundred monsters out there."

I swallowed. I had heard from the other students that in order to "graduate" so to say from the school, students were required to collect ninety-nine keisen egg souls and one witch soul. Apparently witches are extremely hard, and intelligent. And they want nothing more than to see the DWMA fall.

Jance saw my slight unease, but I faked a confident smile. Now was NOT the time to start chickening out; this was about protecting others as well as ourselves.

We all nodded and tore off down the halls. We soon entered the auditorium, a large room that was now packed with students, teachers, and Death himself.

"Students will be divided into groups to split up outside of the school. The witch is controlling several monsters, and as such we are going to have to split up. Kid, take your group to the merchant stands. Silvia, take yours to town square. The rest of you, go to Stein for instructions," Death shouted out over everyone's chatter.

Silvia nodded. "Come on guys, there's no time to waste!"

We nodded, and everyone ran outside.

* * *

"Look! Up ahead!"

I turned to look at where Silvia had pointed and my breath caught in my throat. There were easily fifty monsters prowling around the town square. I didn't see the witch that everyone was talking about, and part of me was relieved. Maybe she was in a different part of town. I tightened my grip on Jance's handle.

"Easy Alynn, we got this. It's not just us up against all these things; we've got Cable and Silvia too," Jance comforted me.

I nodded. He was right. I hadn't even seen Silvia fight, but when I glanced over at her I could tell she was good..

Emily had transformed into the one weapon that suited her better than anyone else. A chainsaw. And Silvia wielded it with ease.

Shanti I expected to share some of my nervousness, but her face was calm and serious as she clutched Cable's chains.

And then the monsters noticed us. One turned and saw us, and it let out a blood-curling roar that shook the entire ground. Wind ripped through the buildings and ruffled our clothes and hair. Silvia turned to me and smiled.

"Well new girl, let's see what you can do."

And then she tore ahead. Emily started up, her chain made of pure energy. I cold hear her laughing crazily, like this was some sort of game. Silvia smiled and leaped off of the street, hurling through the air and toward one of the monsters. she swung, yelling, and monster instantly split in two and exploded. Silvia didn't even hesitate, she just barreled on toward the next one. I stood there in awe for a second, but Jance shifted a bit in my hands, reminded me to pay attention. I nodded, and took my stance. A monster that was previously tearing out the insides of a building turned toward me. I smirked, and charged. I slashed through its head and it howled in pain. "Gun, now!"

He changed and I fired the trigger and the monster fell to the ground, its body changing into a soul before its head hit the pavement. I continued on. I saw Shanti smile and nod to me, her way of saying 'good job.'

I smiled back, and fired at another monster.

We all defeated monster after monster, but more just kept coming. We didn't let up. Eventually a couple of other students joined us and finally helped to put a dent in the crazy amount of monster that kept appearing.

I started panting, trying to get oxygen back into my lungs. I saw several other students also heaving with the effort.

"Silvia, is there a leader?" I called out to her while rolling to the side and dodging a fist.

She slammed Emily into two of the monsters, instantly decapitating and killing both. "What?!"

"A leader! Is there a leader to the monsters? Otherwise, this will never stop!" I called out, spinning in the air to avoid a monster's razor sharp claws. I landed on top of a building and leaped off, transforming Jance into a sword to finish the blow.

Shanti appeared in front of me and sliced another monster in front of me to bits. She looked over her shoulder and nodded. I heard Cable's voice translating. "Find the witch, if there's this many, she's got to be around here somewhere!"

"All right!" I said, and leaped away from the creatures. I swallowed. I was nervous about fighting a witch, but that was the only way these things were going to stop coming after us. I ran to the top of a building to get a better look around.

Jance transformed back into his human form to help me look. "See anything? Try using your soul search."

I blinked. I had forgotten about that. "I-I don't know how to turn it on or off."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Just focus Alynn, you can do this."

I exhaled and did as he said. It started out blurry, but eventually everything disappeared into a black nothingness. Meisters, weapons, and monsters all faded into flames. The monsters' were all red, so I knew that wasn't it. Meisters and weapons were mostly blue, with a few alterations depending on a person's personality. I saw Jance's orange soul, and I saw it brimming with trust in me. I remembered from class that a witch's soul is a dark purple; literally with the word "witch" inside. I searched the emptiness for one. "I can't see any..."

I stopped. A horrible cold feeling started spreading throughout me, chilling my bones. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

"Alynn, can you see anything?" Jance asked her after a few minutes. she remained silent. Jance suddenly had a horrible feeling that something was wrong. He turned to face Alynn. "Alynn?"

She had a glazed look over her eyes; like she was looking at something else that he couldn't see. And not just souls. Her body was rigged, and she stood unmoving.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Alynn? Hey, are you all right?"

She turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes seemed empty and lost. And they were gold.

He took a few steps back. Her eyes peered into him, emotionless.

"Who are you?" he muttered in shock. "_What _are you?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**It's here! The next chapter in Forbidden Reckonings is here and ready to go! I wrote this in kind of a hurry, so there are probably going to be some spelling errors. Anyways, thank you to all my fans, followers, favoriters, reading, and reviewers! You guys are amazing and I don't know if I could've found the motivation to keep going with this if not for you guys! So THANK YOU! P.S., this chapter is kind of short. SORRY!**

**Chapter 11: Monster**

Jance stumbled backwards. He wasn't the kind of guy to get scared easily, but seeing your own meister like this...seeing Alynn like this...after only a few days with Alynn he had already really gotten to know her. She liked staying up late and sleeping in early. She liked cartoon movies and Sponge-Bob. She loved to read and listen to music, and she always put her friends before herself.

But did Jance really know her other than that? He had never asked about her past. If she wanted to tell him, she would. Now he was regretting that decision. Whoever was standing in front of him was not the Alynn he had grown to accept as a friend.

This was someone...some_thing _else.

"Jance..." she whispered. Her eyes were still glassy and her voice was deeper, like she wasn't really aware that she was speaking at all. It was monotone, and even her eyes barely looked at him. "Sword mode."

"What?! You're crazy Alynn, snap out of it! What's wrong with you?!" he yelled at her, shaking her back and forth. She still remained unchanged.

"Jance, what's taking so..." Silvia ran up to them and trailed off. "What..what's wrong with Alynn?"

Jance shook his head as Alynn continued to look distant and unaware. "I...I don't know."

Silvia started toward Alynn, but Alynn turned toward her and raised her hand suddenly in the air. She moved her hands in some intricate way that seemed like some sort of ritual, and then Silvia stopped cold. She made a chocked off noise and collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey! Silvia, what's wrong? Hey!" Emily changed back into her human form and crouched down next to Silvia, shaking her. "Hey! W-wake up! Silvia!"

Jance spun around to face Alynn. "What did you do?! What did you do to Silvia?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Jance...sword form," she repeated. She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. "Now."

"If you think I'm going to..." Jance trailed off. His body started twisting and forming to something. "Wh-what are you?!" Jance froze as he changed into a weapon.

Against his will. Alynn had forced him to change into a weapon.

She wordlessly grabbed the hilt of the sword and plunged in into the ground. She started chanting something under her breath. Jance tried again and again to stop her, but he couldn't move. He was helpless. Everything was in chaos. The monsters were tearing apart buildings, Emily was sobbing and shaking an unconscious Silvia, Cable and Shanti had run up to them only to be interfered by two more monsters.

Symbols started appearing in the ground, surrounding the two of them. And then something stepped out of the shadows.

A figure, cloaked and hidden, walked up beside Alynn.

A witch. Jance cursed openly. What the heck was going on? Just what was happening to Alynn?

"Alynn, listen to me! You have to snap out of it! What are you doing?!" he cried out, and the witch beside Alynn laughed.

"What are you talking about? Were you too ignorant to know? Alynn here isn't human," the witch sneered.

Jance started shaking. "What are you _talking _about?! Alynn, stop it!"

The symbols and chanting continued, and Jance watched in horror as souls started appearing around them. Red souls; obviously evil ones. The souls rose from the depths of the ground, and they started to form and take shape into hideous monstrosities.

Alynn was bringing souls back to life.

Suddenly, Alynn stiffened. The symbols disappeared and she slumped to the ground, Jance clattering to the floor in his sword form. The partially formed monsters shrieked as they dissolved and their souls sank back into the earth. The witch shrieked in rage and disappeared into the shadows, glaring at Jance and the others. Jance, now able to move again, changed back into his human forma and stared up at Shanti, who had knocked Alynn unconscious. He looked from her, and then down to Alynn. "What...what did she..."

Shanti stared at him wordlessly and sadly. She pointed to her own chest. Her soul.

Cable appeared from his chains. "Shanti said something about Alynn soul. I...don't think it's normal. I don't think it's human."

Jance swallowed and wordlessly picked her up. She was still unconscious, but she groaned.

"We need to talk to my dad. Now."

Jance turned to see a slowly rising Silvia clutching her side and wincing. Her black hair hung in front of her eyes, which were serious and...scared.

"Alynn has the ability to bring back souls from the dead. Jance, she has the soul of a necromancer."


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, after this chapter things really start to get moving, so get ready for your one quick breather. R&R!**

**Chapter 12: By Your Side**

Jance paced back and forth anxiously outside of the nurse's office. As soon as they had arrived back at the school, Silvia went straight to her father and Jance took Alynn to the nurse. The nurse took one look at Alynn and went into a frenzy; taking her inside the room and refusing to let Jance enter.

Jance hadn't even explained to the woman what had happened. And he hadn't spoken a word to her since they first arrived. She and Alynn had been gone for three hours now. And Jance had no idea what was going on. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to slow his panicked breaths. Emily, Cable, and Shanti were waiting outside the nurse's office with him.

"Jance, calm down. She's going to be Ok, you just...you just need to calm down," Cable said trying to comfort him.

Jance swallowed, clenching his hands into and out of fists.

Shanti made intricate movements with her hands toward Cable, who nodded every now and then.

"She said that Alynn will be Ok. She is also apologizing. She noticed something off about Alynn's soul when she first saw her, but she kept quiet because she thought that Alynn just had an unusual soul and didn't want to worry anyone," he explained.

Jance shook his head. "I can't...I can't think about that right now. I just..." He grimaced, turning away from their sympathetic looks. They should be angry with him. Why weren't they accusing him? He should have seen something different. He should have stopped her before she started bringing freaking _souls_ back from the dead.

He he didn't.

Suddenly the door to the nurse's office creaked open and the nurse stepped out. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even get a word out, Jance tore past her and through the door.

"Jance! What are you doing? Hey hey hey hey hey hey!" Emily shouted after him, but he had burst into the room.

Alynn was seated on a hospital bed with her back to him, staring out a window. She appeared lost in thought. She wore a hospital gown, and she looked tired and pained. She turned slowly to Jance, and for a moment just looked at him. Her eyes stared at him blankly, and he simply stood there staring back at her. Her eyes then started blinking and watering, her bottom lip quivering.

Jance sighed and opened his arms, and in a flurry of motion she hurled herself toward him and into his open arms. Her whole body shook with sobs as tears ran down her cheeks. She clutched onto him and he wrapped his arms around her gently. She tried to talk, but only chocked out sobs came. Jance just stroked her hair and held onto her tightly. "It's Ok Alynn. It's Ok."

The nurse walked into the room, the others trailing behind her.

Cable scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about them."

The nurse sighed. "Death just contacted me. She's supposed to go down to his office, but I'm going to give her a few check-ups and change her out of the hospital gown. She was in really bad shape there for a while. If you guys hadn't have gotten her back when you did, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"What was wrong with her?" Jance asked, pulling away.

"Her soul was detached from her body somehow. It took a lot of work to get it back safely. Now, all of you out so she can change!"

Alynn sniffed and rubbed her eyes to wipe away her tears. "I'll only be a minute."

Jance nodded, and everyone walked out of the room.

Her soul had become detached from her body? How was that possible?

So many questions were buzzing around in Jance's mind, and he was going to get them answered. Soon.

* * *

I quickly changed into my clothes. For a moment I sat there on the hospital bed. A couple hours ago, I couldn't wait to go see Death and finally get some answers. But now, I felt a sense of dread that was unshakable. I started shaking.

Back in the town, fighting those monsters, everything seemed to be going fine. But then...something happened. I felt an uncanny feeling, like a tugging on my soul, and then it was like everything was blank, like my body was moving all on its own. I don't really remember anything of what had happened, but I remember Jance's panicked voice, me attacking Silvia, and a female voice that was eerily familiar. And not in a good way.

"Are you ready? Death is demanding your presence," the nurse said after I had changed.

I swallowed and nodded. "Y-yes. Thank you."

I stood and walked out of the room, rather uneasy. I exhaled slowly, and walked into the hallway where my friends waited for me. Jance however, was the only one out there.

He turned to me. "Hey."

He noticed me looking around and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Death called in Cable, Shanti, and Emily early so he could hear the details Silvia missed. Don't worry," he said giving my shoulder a squeeze. "He's going to clear everything up, I promise. We...we'll fix this."

I leaned into him, letting myself for one moment forget about everything else but him. Then, I sucked in a breath, and walked down the hall toward Death's chamber.

My steps echoed across the halls, and as we passed by other students they got quiet and stepped out of my way like I had a disease. Most were shooting me uneasy glances. A few looked angry. A lot looked scared. I squeezed my hands together, looking straight ahead and avoiding everyone's gazes. I heard Jance scowl behind me at everybody's reactions.

"What's you problem? Surely you've got better things to do than stand around and gawk at the new kid. Get out of here or I'll give you something to really stare at!" he snapped, and several students scrambled.

I smiled silently. Jance always knew what to do...even if it was kind of...violent.

I braced myself as I came to a halt in front of Death's door. I tentatively raised a hand and kncoked.

And yes, I see the irony. 'Knocking on Death's door.' Hah hah.

The door swung open and I stepped inside, Jance right behind me. The door then swung shut behind me, and I swallowed.

Whether I liked it or not, the truth was about to be known. Who I really was, why I was like this.

And what I was capable of.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hurray! See ****_ShadowGuardMyre_****? I told you I'd get one up today! ;-P lol anyways, thanks to everybody who has supported me and reviewed, and you guys all rock! Now, without anymore further delay, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**P.S. Kid shows up in this one briefly, but he, like the other actual characters in Soul Eater, will only show up briefly. The only reason he shows up longer than the others is that he is Silvia's brother.**

**Chapter 13: Runaway**

Silvia crossed her arms, closing her eyes. "Dad, something's not right. Why the heck is Alynn a necromancer? They were supposed to be extinct." She opened her eyes to stare across the table at her father. "I've done my research on this subject. It is impossible for her to exist, especially at that age! IF it was possible, she would either be a baby or more than a hundred years old!"

Death remained silent.

Silvia threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Stop keeping secrets from me! Who. Is. Alynn? I refuse to believe that she...that she _knew_ who..._what_ she really was. There is NO way that sweet girl knew of the monster inside of her."

"I don't know how it happened Silvia. But I intend to find out," Death told his daughter and turned around. "Necromancers were outlawed over a hundred years ago when Ashura began to notice their power. If he were to create one of his own, he would have been able to bring himself back from the dead were he to ever die. You know this. I do not know why Alynn suddenly appeared, but I do know why the witch was there. I believe the witch that was there was using the monsters as bait to bring Alynn out."

"So what you're saying is someone specifically put Alynn in the human world so no one, not even Alynn herself, would know what she really was? And this witch knew and tried to draw her out?" Silvia asked.

"Exactly. Obviously this witch knew. Whether she knew from the beginning or Alynn becoming aware of her powers triggered this sudden appearance I do not know. But that witch wanted Alynn to bring souls of monsters back from the dead. Maybe even Ashura himself," Death answered gravely.

Silvia looked away. "What are you going to do to her?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"We do not know if Alynn really was aware of what she was doing, or who she is aligned with." Silvia opened her mouth to object, but Death interrupted her. "Silvia, no. As of right now, Alynn Cross is under our investigation. Professor Stein and I are going to do everything we can to get the answers."

"No!" Silvia protested, standing and slamming her hands down on the table that she, her father, and the silent Professor Stein were sitting at. "You can't do that! You're going to put Alynn down in that dungeon! You're talking about human experimentation here!"

"Seeing how Alynn isn't human," Stein said smirking. "We're not."

"I won't let you do this," she said fuming. "She's my friend and I-"

"Silvia, she could have killed you back there!" Death shouted angrily standing. His daughter and he were face to face, inches from each other as they stood angrily over the table.

The door slowly creaked open, interrupting them, and Emily, Cable, Shanti, and Death the Kid walked in.

"I brought them dad," Kid said, and he put his hands in his pockets.

"You're behind this too?!" Silvia shrieked at her brother.

Kid stared at her. "Silvia, I've learned from experience to trust dad. Whatever he's doing, he's doing what he thinks is right."

"But...but she..."

A sudden knocking echoed through the room, and the door opened. A girl when shoulder length brown hair stepped through timidly. When she saw everyone staring at her however, she lifted her head up in courage.

"I'm here," Alynn announced. "Now what am I?"

* * *

Jance watched as Alynn lifted her head up proudly and announced her arrival. In the room along with Death, was Emily, Silvia, Cable, Shanti, Professor Stein, and Death the Kid.

All of them were there to determine the fate of one girl whose situation went beyond her control.

But would Alynn herself get to have a say in her own fate? Or would Death be the one to decide what became of Alynn?

The thought wasn't very settling.

"Alynn Cross," Death said turning toward her. "The act of necromancy is illegal. And on top of that, you injured a student, aided a witch, and almost brought several keisen eggs back to life. Explain yourself."

"I don't know how I did it. I don't know what I am, that's why I came here! For answers!" she shouted. "I didn't even know that this place...that any of this even existed until a couple of days ago!"

"Prove it," Stein said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"How can I prove what I don't know?" Alynn protested, her voice cracking.

"Until we can find exactly what is going on and who you are, you are hereby under the custody of the DWMA. Stein," Death said gesturing to the professor.

Stein nodded and started walking toward Alynn.

Everything slowed down to an almost sickening stop. Jance saw Emily, Cable, and Silvia start shouting in protest. Kid started arguing with Silvia, siding with his father. Stein started to approach Alynn, who just looked...alone.

She looked like everything in her life was out of her control. She looked alone, and scared, and...hopeless.

No. He would not let this happen again. Not to Alynn.

"Jance, what do you think you're doing?" Death growled, his voice dropping to a low rumble as it took on its true form.

Jance stood in front of Alynn protectively, his arms outstretched. His eyes narrowed. "Stopping you from taking an innocent girl captive."

"Jance-" Alynn started, but Jance turned and shot her a look.

Alynn's mouth snapped closed, and she looked down at the ground. Jance turned his attention back toward Death.

"Jance, that is enough. Stand aside. We're not going to hurt her; we just need to know the truth. She's dangerous!"

"Shut up!" he snapped. Kid, Cable, Shanti, and Silvia's mouths dropped open. Emily started laughing hysterically.

Jance had just told a teacher to shut up. And not just a teacher. Death himself.

Death's eyes narrowed. "This is about Rebecca, isn't it?"

Jance stiffened, his whole body going rigid.

"Alynn isn't Rebecca Jance. This has to stop before somebody gets hurt. Rebecca wouldn't want-"

Suddenly Jance lunged forward, his whole body glowing with a cackling energy as his soul wavelength brightened with anger. His fists shook with rage, and his arm changed into the blade of the sword.

"Don't. You. DARE," he growled through clenched teeth. "You know _nothing_ about Rebecca! You know nothing about my sister!" he screamed, charging forward. He slashed his arm to the ground, sending smoke everywhere.

"Alynn!" Jance shouted over his shoulder. He looked at the girl, who was shaking, and grabbed her, changing back into his full human form. He took her hand gently. "Alynn, we have to go. Now."

"But-" she started, but Jance shook his head.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you. I made you a promise. Now come on!" he said, and she nodded.

"Jance! Alynn! This way!" they heard Cable call from the smoke, and they saw him waving his hands. They tore over to him, and he shot his arm forward, changing it into chains at the last second that created a large hole in the wall. "Go, now!" Cable shouted, and with a look of gratitude, Jance grabbed Alynn's hand and they both jumped through the wall and down to the world below.

* * *

Silvia watched as Jance grabbed Alynn's hand and leaped out of the building and down to the town below.

Good, Silvia thought. Find proof Alynn. Prove my father wrong.

"Silvia, don't just stand there!" Kid shouted, running up to his sister. It was evident that they were siblings by their black hair and clothes.

"She's my friend Kid, this is wrong!" she said, and stood in Kid's way.

Kid's eyes narrowed. "Silvia, you need to trust dad. He knows-"

"Don't talk to me about trust Kid. You didn't trust dad when he and Eibon were working together and you know it!"

"And dad almost died because of it!" Kid shouted at his sister, his hands curling into fists.

Silvia turned from her brother. "This is wrong Kid. She's innocent. And she's going to prove it. I just _know_ she will."

Kid scowled at his sister, but then sighed, uncurling his fists. "Dad is not going to like this Silvia. But...I trust you," he said smiling.

"Thank you Kid," Silvia said exhaling the breath she had been holding in.

"Besides, did you see her? When she leaped out of that hole she was perfectly symmetrical! Her hair billowed out perfectly and not a hair out of place!" Kid said clasping his hands together and staring up at the ceiling, recalling the memory.

Silvia slapped her hand to her forehead. "God, sometimes, I don't know HOW I am related to you..."

"Silvia," a gruff voice said, and Silvia swallowed, turning to face her furious father. "You disobeyed me! You helped them escape!"

Silvia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "She's my _friend_ dad; I'm not going to let you hurt her by running tests. She's innocent and she's oing to prove it. I'm not going to help you arrest my friend."

Death growled, turning away from his daughter. "Sometimes you are too much like your mother..." he muttered under his breath and he turned to Stein.

"Gather up any students and teacher willing to go after them. As of today, Death said turning to look out the hole in the wall.

"Alynn Cross and Jance Daniels are fugitives."


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. Finals have been coming up, so I've been busy. Plus, I've been suffering from a minor case of writer's block. I think I'm getting back into the swing of things though, so here's chapter 14! This one will explain a lot of backstories on the characters, so I hope this answers some questions for everyone. It's a little darker, but this story is rated teen, so there you go. As always, R&R!**

**Chapter 14: Past, Present, Future?**

"Jance, do you have any idea where we're going? How are we going to prove that I'm innocent?"

Jance remained silent as he drove. His grip tightened a bit on the steering wheel, and he stared straight ahead.

"I don't know where we're going Alynn, but we have to get away from here. It's only a matter of time before Death sends teachers and students after us. Honestly, I was hoping that you would have some idea on where to go." He turned to look at me out of the corner of his eye. "But you're as clueless about all this as the rest of us, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I didn't know I was anything different from any other ordinary human being. Until I met you, I had been living a normal life." I snorted. "Well, partially normal."

"Tell me," he said turning his attention back to the road. "What did you do before coming to the DWMA? We're partners, but we really don't know anything about each other. If we're going to figure anything out about you, this is as good a place as any to start."

I nodded, squeezing my hands together. I wasn't very comfortable talking about my life, but Jance was right. This was the least I could do, and maybe it would give us some idea of where to go from here.

"You already know I went to that academy for rich kids right? Well, obviously my parents are very...wealthy," I said staring at my hands. "I've never had a problem with money, but I've always had a problem making friends. Maybe that's why I jumped at the chance of becoming your meister. It was a chance to make friends and be a part of something special. The only friends I'd ever had only wanted to be friends with me because my parents could buy the world if they wanted to. Naturally, because of this, I tended to keep to myself. Then came the DWMA, where nobody asked about where you came from. It's all about what you do while you're there." My eyes watered a bit with tears. "I guess I even screwed that up."

Jance stared at me and touched my shoulder for a moment reassuringly. "Keep going," he insisted.

I nodded. "I never really see my parents much. For the longest time I just assumed that they were wealthy and had places to go on business trips." My eyes narrowed, and I inhaled sharply before continuing. "I found out later that their 'business trips' were really vacations without me. I was the 'unwanted child' that appeared in their perfect life unexpectedly. So they shipped me off to boarding school after boarding school." My voice dropped down to a whisper. "If it wasn't for photographs, I wouldn't even know what my parents look like. I have no memories with them at all."

Jance stayed quiet for a while, and I stared out the window as the buildings passing by became fewer and fewer as we drove out of town.

"Do you want to know Silvia and Emily's story?"

I nodded, grateful that he was changing the subject. "Yeah, tell me about that. I just can't quite understand how they could have ended up as partners. How did the daughter of Death wind up wielding a chainsaw for a weapon?"

Jance laughed, a sudden boisterous sound that made me smile. "Yeah it was quite a shock for Death, as you can imagine. Before they met, Death tried to offer Silvia all kinds of possible weapons, like he used to do with Kid. But she just couldn't find the one that best fitted her...violent, chaotic style of fighting. One time, she went to a poker game, kind of an underground thing, but she was a bit of a trouble maker. She was winning, and one guy walks in, drunk, and in a last effort, tosses some rusty old chainsaw on the table to bet with. Said he had found it in the woods. The guy was delusional and completely wasted. Suddenly, it transforms into Emily. Silvia freaks out screaming 'she's perfect!' Silvia won the game, and they've been partners ever since."

I started laughing, clutching my sides. "Why's she so crazy?"

"They think that has to do with the keisen, Ashura," Jance said, his voice growing a bit darker. "His madness spread around the world, and often times would spread into people. Emily apparently got a larger dose than most, but it didn't make her insane in a bad way. Just crazier than usual," he said.

"And what about Cable and Shanti? Tell me about them."

His eyes softened. "Poor kids. Their story's a bit more...dark."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I don't know a lot of the details, they don't like to talk about it. When Cable was born, a witch named Medusa stole him away from his family and took him back to the witch's main home. She chained him there and left him for the other witches to experiment on," Jance said.

"That's horrible...why would she just-"

Jance nodded. "I know. He spent years in that dungeon, chained to the wall with special chains that linked with his soul so he could never break or escape from them. He spent years there all by himself. Then, one day, the witches left. Some people believe it was the madness that drove them out. Others believe someone killed all the witches and freed the prisoners, but Cable's cell was hidden so far away no one knew about it. He would have starved, but then someone found him."

I smiled. "Shanti."

Jance nodded. "She was another prisoner. They had never met, but she knew he was there because she could feel his tortured soul. She had been tortured as well. She wasn't always mute, but in the process of experimenting on her, Shanti lost her voice forever. She found Cable, and tried to free him. Their souls were so kindred, that he could understand her simply by listening to her soul wavelength. She told him that she couldn't get him out normally. The chains that bound him were too strong. So she cast a spell that released the chains from the wall, but encased them within Jance's own soul. That's why Jance can change into them, and why the bands will always remain on his wrists, ankles, and hands. They escaped, and Shanti told Cable of rumors she had overheard about a school that all witches hated. It was the only place they could go."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Jeez, how can he still be so...happy all the time?"

Jance smiled. "Some kids don't hold onto the past. They just look forward."

We stared out the windows in silent for a while longer. There was only one person I didn't know anything about. I stole a quick glance over at Jance, but he caught my gaze and looked away. I sighed under my breath, and started to turn back to the window.

"Rebecca."

I turned to look at Jance. His whole body had stiffened, and his eyes kept to the road.

"You told me about your life. It's only fair that I tell you about mine." Jance sighed, and I could tell that these memories were painful inside of him.

"My first meister's name was Rebecca. She was my little sister. Only by one year of course, but still. She was kind of a nerd," he said laughing a bit, caught up in the memories. "Glasses, always had her nose in a book kind of thing. But we were quite the pair fighting. She preferred my pistol mode over the others."

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly, and I saw him wince in pain.

"It was when the keisen awoke. The madness had spread all over the world, making Ashura stronger and stronger. A group of students went to face him directly, but the rest of the students were in charge of fighting the madness that had crept into monsters outside." His voice dropped down. "It was going so well...but...in the end, we weren't strong enough. We got caught up in a fight where we were completely outnumbered. I knew this was it. Rebecca knew this was it. We both knew it. I remember being terrified for her. She was my little sister; I didn't want anything to happen to her. So I got desperate. I transformed into my shield human form, where only my back is the shield, and started trying to take all the blows for her. I knew they would get her as soon as they were done with me, but I...I didn't want to think about that."

I could tell that it was hard for Jance to go on, but his grip tightened even more on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, and I could see it in his eyes.

He couldn't stop now.

"She started yelling at me to change back, but I didn't listen to her. And she...she took my hand. She told me we were going to fight our way out. I transformed into a pistol..."

His voice started shaking. "And she threw me over the monsters and down a cliff to safety. By the time I got back...she was gone."

"Death came after that and found me among the souls of over a hundred keisen eggs, cradling her body in my arms. I don't remember it at all. There was nothing we could do. That any of us could do. I remember...hating Death for the longest time. I blamed him for sending us on that mission. I made it out to be in my mind that he had done it on purpose. I know that's not true now...but I can't stand it when he or anybody talks about her."

His breaths were ragged now, and I could see that telling me this much was taking a strain on him. I gently set my hand on his arm. He looked at me before turning back to the road.

"I'm sorry Jance."

"Me too," he said quietly. "But...you're not Rebecca. I'm not going to lose my meister again."

He turned to look me directly in the eyes.

"I won't make that same mistake again. I owe it to you...and her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! Sorry this chapter took a little bit, but I promise things are about to get rolling! I've had a lot of help from ShadowGuardMyre so a special shout out to him! :) Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and please tell me what you think about it and the story so far! And, if you'd like to see a character pop up, just let me know!  
**

**Chapter 15: A Place to Start**

I shut the door to Jance's car and look up. This was the only place I could think of to start, and already I was dreading coming here. I looked over at Jance's awestruck expression and sighed. A giant brick mansion stretched into the sky. A painted white gate lined the enormous property and gardens while gorgeous flowers decked the lawn. The house itself was brick and clean, and looked like something a prince would call a summer home, easily three stories high.

Home sweet home.

"Come on," I said grabbing Jance's hand and tugging him along. "I'd rather not spend too long here."

"You _live_ here?" he asked dumbfounded.

"_Lived,_" I corrected. "I don't live here anymore. Trust me, big rooms just make empty memories."

I walked up to the gate and pressed a button that send a buzz to the security house. The guard's face popped up, showing him lazily reclined against a chair.

"Name and business with the Cross family," he said without looking up, and I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently.

"It's me Derrick, open the gate please," I said exasperated.

His eyes widened and he sat up in a flurry of motion, obviously trying to cover up his previous lounging. "Of course ma'am!"

He clicked the button at the iron gate swung open.

I stepped through, hurrying along the path to the door and still pulling Jance along behind me.

"Welcome back Miss Cross!" I heard him shout of the speaker, and I rolled my eyes. I walked right up to the door and swung it open, sending a creaking echo through the entryway.

My footsteps clipped hastily across the tile floor, and the chandelier sent my irritated shadow in every direction. I turned back over my shoulder to look at Jance. "Are you coming?" I snapped, and he raised an eyebrow, his attention returning to me from the halls.

"What's your problem?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

I spun back around and stomped down the hall. "No good memories come of this place. I just want to look around and then get out of here Ok? I hate it here."

I heard Jance sigh and then hurry to catch up to me. I guess I did need to stop being so hard on him, it wasn't his fault and I was taking my aggravation out on him.

But I really did not want to be here. I grew up without anybody here. My worst memory was when it was thundering outside, a horrible storm that actually knocked down one of our trees outside. I had huddled under my covers when I was little, scared straight of the noise and flashing light. I remembering calling out, again and again.

But no one ever came. That was the first time I had ever realized how truly alone I was.

My hands started to tremble, and I shook my head, pushing away those ugly memories.

"Alynn, where are you going? I get that we came to your house, but what are we looking for?" Jance asked.

My eyes narrowed.

"We're going to see my parents. It just so happens that they're in."

Jance watched as Alynn's annoyance grew to irritation. Whatever happened in this place wasn't anything good.

But the place was freaking amazing. Chandeliers, columns, paintings, shiny tile floors, maids scurrying in every direction; it was the picture perfect scene of a rich fancy mansion that one only sees in celebrity magazines and T.V. shows. Jance had to keep reminding himself that they were in a hurry and not to gawk around him, but Alynn acted completely unfazed by any of this. Of course, she had grown up in this kind of environment. To Jance however, this was a completely new world.

Alynn stormed into a room, her anger peaking the longer she stayed here. A secretary, (who needs a secretary in their own home?) sat at an ebony desk, typing away at a computer. She didn't even look up as we entered, and Alynn, scowling, slammed her hands down on the desk, startling the woman.

The woman looked up at Alynn and practically did a double take. "M-miss Cross, you're home early!"

Alynn smiled, a half smile that seemed to Jance like Alynn was pleased at the woman's surprise.

"Hello. I'm here to see my parents. They're in the room ahead, correct?" she practically growled. Jance almost felt sorry for the poor woman, who obviously was caught off guard by Alynn's appearance.

"Y-yes ma'am…s-shall I let them know you're coming?" the woman said picking up a phone.

Alynn smiled bitterly. "No. I think I'll surprise them."

Alynn spun on her heel and pushed open the door. Jance quickly followed after her, but he heard the secretary pick up the phone.

"M-Mr. Cross? Y-your daughter…she's _here._"

And then the door swung shut behind Jance, and he turned his attention forward. Alynn had grown rigid, but Jance could see the anger practically radiating off of her. In front of him was a large room, the back wall completely windows. A large wooden desk sat in front of the windows, papers stacked evenly on top of it. A laptop computer sat open, and other than a pencil, there was not a thing out of place. A man sat on a large black leather chair, his back to them. He was on a phone, and when Jance entered, he clicked it closed and turned around in his chair. He had brown hair with gray streaks around the ears, and a bushy mustache was on his face, but it was evenly trimmed. A large cigar hung out of his mouth, and his hard eyes stared through the smoke at them. He wore a pressed black suit with a gray tie.

A woman also turned around from facing the windows as they entered. Her brownish-red hair was pulled into a bun. A pen was tucked behind her ear, and square spectacles rested in front of cold icy blue eyes. One perfectly manicured hand rested on her cheek in a thoughtful position, and the other was resting on her hip. She was frowning at them, and she sighed, like she was addressing something on the bottom of her shoe.

Alynn's hands curled into fists. "Margret. Thomas."

It took Jance a second to realize that those were her parents' names.

Did Alynn not even call her parents 'mother' or 'father?'

Looking at these two adults before him, it was hard for Jance to imagine that they had ever had a child at all. They looked like the kind of people who were all business; who wouldn't even think about having a child of their own.

Alynn did say she was the unwanted child.

"I thought you were supposed to be in school," Margaret said, glaring through her glasses.

Alynn rolled her eyes. "I've changed schools three times in the past two years and _now_ you're wondering why I'm not in school?"

Thomas grunted, crossing his hands in front of him. "You know what she means. Why are you not in school?"

"Maybe if you paid better attention, you'd actually know what was going on in my life," Alynn snapped. "Did you know that I wasn't normal? That I was something called a meister?"

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Are you going on about that pathetic school called the DWMA?"

"You know about it?" Jance questioned.

Thomas snorted. "Of course we know about it, we're one of the largest donators toward the city and the school itself. We've made more contributions there than almost any other place. So yes, we knew, though we did not know that YOU of all people would be a meister."

"But you knew I was different, didn't you?" Alynn asked. "You just didn't know what was different. Is that why you never cared? Never spent time around me, or got to know me, or even cared that I existed?!"

"You watch your tone," the woman said. "We helped turn you into an independent person. Apparently you're still a selfish little girl though."

Alynn winced, and Jance's hands curled into fists. Who did these people think they were?

"What a ridiculous situation," the man said groaning like this was all a grand waste of his time. "And here I thought maybe you had grown into a respectable independent woman, but apparently Margaret was right. You are a foolish little girl, still blind by her own emotions and pitiful reasons. Leave, we are done with you," the man said with a flick of his wrist.

Alynn's face looked broken. She stared at the ground.

How many years did Alynn say it was since she had seen her parents other than in photographs? If this is the first time she's seen them in years…

Jance's hands shook with rage.

"You call Alynn pathetic when I've never seen two more worthless individuals in my life! You have a child and then just abandon her! You were never trying to make her 'independent,' you were too stupid yourselves to take responsibility for your own actions! You're all idiots! You're lucky to have someone like her for your daughter!"

Jance suddenly stopped. In his rage, he had partially transformed into his sword form. His squeezed his hands together, trying to stop them from shaking.

And yet they still looked unfazed.

"You, young man, better watch yourself. If you know what's good for you, you'll apologize," the man said.

Jance laughed. He couldn't help it. This fat guy was threatening him?

Pathetic.

"Why the sudden interest in us anyway Alynn? You've never voiced your displeasure so radically before," the woman said pushing her glasses up.

Alynn's sadness turned to a twisted smirk.

"Apparently I'm a necromancer. Mean anything?"

The two adults froze. They glanced at each other for a moment, and Thomas swallowed.

"I told you we never should have made that deal with that _witch._" Margaret scowled.

"Don't blame this on me Margaret."

"What are you talking about?" Alynn said, panic filling her voice. "What witch? What deal? Who the heck AM I?!" she shouted, tears filling her eyes.

Jance placed an uneasy hand on her shoulder.

Thomas scowled. "We have no reason to tell an abomination like you."

Jance was taken aback. Something had changed in Alynn's parents' attitudes. It was like they weren't even trying to account for their actions.

Jance looked over at Alynn, and terror filled him at the familiar look in her eyes.

They were gold and blank.

"God, Alynn, don't do this!" Jance said grabbing her.

"What is it now?" Thomas said standing.

Jance turned to the man in a rage. "It's because of you! Now she's losing control! Do you know what she's even capable of?!" Jance screamed.

For the first time since their arrival, Jance saw fear in their eyes.

He looked back over at Alynn to see energy beginning to swirl around her, and wind starting to whip around the room.

"Alynn, stop this madness! What is wrong with you girl?" Margaret asked approaching Alynn, and Jance spun around.

"No, don't!" he cried out, but his warning was too late.

Alynn spun around toward the woman and energy cackled around her hand. In one swift movement, she slammed her palm into the woman's stomach, and Margaret couched up blood. Alynn removed her hand, and Margaret collapsed onto the ground.

Jance cursed, running towards them. Thomas grabbed his phone on his desk, dialing a number. Jance approached Margaret, and then watched in horror as the woman's soul floated out of her body.

And turned the blood red of a keisen egg.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I haven't abandoned you, I promise! I've been away for a couple of days, but I'm back and here to write! For those of you that are also reading my other stories, I promise I will update those soon, but right now, Forbidden Reckonings is my number one priority. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has supported me, reviewed, and demanded that I put up another chapter. (Ahem. You know who you are. ;) love you guys!)**

**Chapter 16: Tears of a Monster**

Jance watched in horror as Margaret's soul floated out of her body and changed from a blue to a horrible crimson red of the keisen egg.

Alynn had just killed her own mother. And she turned her soul into that of a monster.

The ground shook and pictures fell to the ground and broke. Jance fell to his hands and knees, and the windows shattered around him, spraying him with glass that cut his hands and face.

"What the heck is going on?!" Thomas screamed from beneath his desk.

A large crack appeared in the ground, and bones of some ancient skeleton rose from the earth. They twisted and rattled around the soul, until something truly horrifying stood before them.

A keisen egg monster roared in their face, brought to life by Margaret's tainted spirit and Alynn's dark powers.

It looked like a giant misshapen bat. Large chunks of it were missing, flesh and bone showing in its absence in places that had been unable to be recovered by Alynn's necromancy. Its teeth dripped with drool, and its eyes were solid white. Its fur was coarse and brown, and a large lizard like tail stretched around its body, tipped with spikes and dripping with poison.

What had Alynn done?

Her blank eyes blinked, and she turned to Jance. She outstretched her hand. "Sword mode."

"No way," Jance said taking a step back. "Not again! Alynn, get a hold of yourself!"

"What is that monster doing?!" Thomas said pointing to Alynn. "What did she do to my wife?"

The creature roared a high-pitched shriek that echoed around the room, and the carefully organized papers on Thomas's desk flew up and away out the window. It reared back once, and with a flick of Alynn's wrist, charged toward the two.

Thomas screamed, and fumbled around in his desk drawers for a gun. Jance's eyes narrowed, and he leaped into the air, sailing over the creature as it barreled past him and into the desk that Thomas was rummaging through. Thomas dove to the side seconds before the desk rocketed past him and out the open window, sailing quite a distance before crashing and shattering to the ground below.

Jance changed his arm back into its sword form and glanced back at the cowering man. "Keep your head down! Stay away from it or anything that could be tossed around the room!" Then Jance turned his attention back to the monster.

It growled, prowling around on the opposite side of him and staring at him hungrily. It circled him in front of Alynn, who was calmly watching the scene. She looked at Jance again, and spoke in a creepily monotone voice. "Change into sword mode, and I will call off the keisen egg."

Jance's hands curled into fists. "No! I won't let you do something I know that you will regret!"

Alynn blinked again and turned her attention to the creature. "Attack," she said plainly.

And so it did.

It snarled at Jance, and charged toward him. Jance tried to leap over the creature as he had down previously, but the creature knew what he was going to do, and swatted him out of the air with his claws, and with an outcry, Jance slammed into the wall and collapsed onto the ground.

His vision blurred from the impact and he shakily tried to bring himself to his knees. Before he could even react, his eyes widened as the creature spun and its tail crashed into Jance.

Jance screamed as the spikes dug into him, and when the creature pulled its tail back, he collapsed onto the ground, this time unable to get up. His breathing was short and shaky. Red hot pain burned through him, and Jance prayed it wasn't from the poison dripping from that thing's tail. He found himself unable to move, and his vision grew black around the edges as unconscious fought to drag him under.

_I can't do it…._he thought. _I'm not strong enough without Alynn…I'm sorry…Alynn…._

He blearily opened his eyes to see Alynn watching him emotionlessly.

No. Whatever that thing was…it was NOT Alynn.

The monster turned toward him again, but Thomas had appeared behind it and brought a lamp crashing into its head. The creature shrieked in rage, turning toward the man, but in its motion, its tail whipped around…

And smashed into Alynn, sending her sailing out the window to the world far below.

"NO!" Jance shouted, and with strength he didn't even know he had, he dove underneath the creature's tail, leaped above its claws, and jumped out the window after her.

He pushed himself forward, grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her. Her eyes were closed, unconscious, and a large gash ran across her forehead, blood dripping from the wound. Jance squeezed his eyes shut, transforming to his shield form and the both of them went smashing to the ground.

* * *

I blinked slowly, opening my eyes. My vision blurred, and everything sounded muffled, like through water. Something wet was on my forehead, and when I shakily reached up to feel it, I saw that someone had their arms wrapped around me.

My eyes widened as the memories of just a few minutes ago rushed into me. I sat up in a flurry of motion, and almost immediately doubled over again in pain as nausea swept over me. I shakily inhaled, and looked over at Jance. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in a scream.

He was half transformed, half shield half human, and numerous cuts were all over his body.

He looked near dead.

I heard a terrifying roar, and suddenly a large creature leaped out of the building above me and soared toward us, ragged and scratched wings outstretched and ready. With a sharp pang, I lifted my hand to my head.

Oh no…I had created that thing. And Margaret…mom….

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"A…Alynn…"

I turned around and saw Jance shakily bring himself to his feet.

I grabbed onto him, supporting him as he doubled over, heaving.

"Y….you're back…" he said smiling weakly.

Tears ran down my face and I feebly tried to put on a smile of my own. "I'm back."

The creature shrieked, charging toward us and sailing inches over our heads.

"We…have to beat that thing…before it…hurts anyone," Jance said between breaths.

"Not we," I said in barely a whisper, something I knew that not even he could hear. I gently set him back down to the ground.

"W-what are you…doing?!" he said as I stood and turned.

I looked back over my shoulder at him. "You've done enough Jance. You saved me." I turned back to look at the creature as it landed with a ground shaking thud. "I gave this thing life…." I clenched my hands into fists.

"I can just as easily take it away."

Energy filled me, and I shook as I tried to calm my unsettled nerves. I could do this…I could control this curse.

The beast bellowed and charged toward me. I lifted my hands in the air, trying to remember what I had done to bring this thing to life in the first place. As it got closer, my breaths grew quicker as panic gripped my heart.

No. Calm down. You can beat this. Just focus.

I exhaled slowly, and closed my eyes. The world around me turned dark and slowed like time itself had stopped. I saw Jance's soul, his bright orange flame, weak from fighting, glow brighter with courage and faith in me. I saw my father's soul above us, blue and flickering with worry and horror and disgust toward me. I saw every servant, every guard, and every maid. For a moment, I felt something tingle in the back of my mind. Something urged me from within to take their souls, to destroy them and make them into what the monster was. But I pushed that away.

Then I saw its soul.

My eyes snapped open as the monster reached within a few inches of me. I could see every one of its teeth, every piece of hair and fur.

I turned my body toward it, and as it charged toward me, I felt energy swell and swarm around me.

I screamed outward, and pushed all of that energy out of my hand and into the monster. It burned like a white hot fire, but I gritted my teeth and didn't stop. The monster snarled, reaching a decayed and clawed hand toward me, but then I watched as it decayed down to nothing but bones before my eyes. The bones collapsed onto the ground, the only thing left of the beast as the wind carried the dust away.

I heard Jance shakily stand and walk beside me. He turned to me, and I waited a moment before turning to him.

How could he look at me like that? How could he look at me with those eyes; so open and trusting? How could he look at me like I wasn't a monster? He should be angry and hateful and distrustful.

But instead, he wrapped his arms around me. He wrapped himself around me as he bled from wounds that may as well have been made by my own hands.

And I grabbed onto him, and sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Truth in Lies**

"Ow! Watch it, that hurts!" Jance snapped as a maid tried to bandage his wounds. I rolled my eyes but smiled. He was going to be fine.

I wasn't so sure about myself though. My hands were still clenched into fists to try to stop them from shaking. Another maid was bandaging the gash on my head, and I winced as a sharp pain followed.

"Would you like something for the pain miss?" the maid asked, but I heard her voice tremble and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

Most of them knew now, what I was capable of. My father had made sure of that. After addressing the staff and having a breakdown, he had locked himself down in his basement, no doubt coping with the situation with expensive brandy.

I swallowed. I didn't even want to be here anymore. I…I had killed my own mother. But I knew that we couldn't leave yet. My father knew something. I couldn't just leave now with nothing but an aching heart and scars.

"For the last time, no, I don't want any pain medication!" Jance shouted, and he pushed off of the couch and down the hall, grabbing his jacket and scowling. I quickly followed, pushing past nervous maids and medics.

I caught up to Jance in one of the hallways. He was turning around angrily, a scowl across his face. "Dang it, where I am now?!"

"Jance," I said quietly. He spun around quickly, but then his eyes softened when he saw me.

"H-hey," he said looking down at me. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged, not really answering that question because he already knew the answer. "You should take some pain medication, those wounds were horrible!"

Jance snorted, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah so I can become disoriented and pass out in one of these dang maze-like hallways? I don't think so. Maybe I'll take something later, but not now. We still go have to talk to Thomas about what he knows."

I nodded. "Let's hurry then, I…I can't…" I trailed off and bit my lip as tears threatened to bubble out of my cheeks. My lip started to bleed, and I turned away, swallowing and straightening. I heard Jance start to approach me, but I shook my head. "He's in the basement. Let's get this over with."

* * *

I knocked on the basement door, and to my surprise, it swung open. Jance put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off.

I know he was only trying to make me feel better, but I couldn't think of that right now or I'd start crying. I couldn't think of anything right now except getting the truth from all these lies.

Suddenly something shattered next to my ear, and I ducked down as another bottle sailed over my head and smashed into the wall behind me.

"Get out of here you freak! You _murderer!"_

Jance stepped forward. "Thomas, we've come for answers and we're not leaving until we get them."

I peered into the room, and paused as I saw Thomas leaning over the bar, a bottle in one hand and a shot glass in the other. Upon turning to look at me with bloodshot eyes, he took a long swig from the bottle, not even bothering to use the glass.

"Fine, but then…but then leave before I call the cops!" he shouted.

My hands shook. That's right. I had killed somebody. I was a wanted woman now, wasn't I?

Jance pushed past me, and approached Thomas. "What deal did you make with the witch? Start taking Thomas!"

"I made a deal…to take in that _thing_!" he said pointing toward me and shaking. "That thing that killed my wife!"

Jance suddenly leaped toward the man, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into the wall. "Don't you dare call her a _thing._ She didn't kill your wife. That wasn't Alynn! Now you're going to tell us what we want to know, or so help me, I'll kill you myself!" he shouted, and Thomas swallowed.

"It was years ago. Margaret and I were poor and living on the streets," Thomas started, sweat dripping down his face. "We had no hope and no lives. And then, a woman came to us. We knew about meisters and weapons, and we knew that she was a witch. She had a baby in her hands. She told us that if we were to raise the child, we would have more money than we would know what to do with. All we had to do was make sure the child never knew about meisters or weapons or any of that foolish nonsense. We agreed, and the woman left. We knew that the baby was something different, so we never cared for her. She wasn't even ours after all. Sure enough, the very next day, we received a large amount of money."

"That's it?" Jance asked. "That's all you know?!"

"I swear that's all I know!" Thomas said. "If I would have known…I never would have-"

"Who was the witch?" I shouted. "What did she look like?!"

"I don't know. She, she had some sort of cloak over her head. But…" he said swallowing. "I do remember one thing. She…she had a tattoo. I-I think it was a snake."

Suddenly the sound of banging doors entered the room, along with deep voices.

My eyes widened, and Jance let go of the man, who slumped to the floor. "You called the cops?!"

Thomas laughed. "I hope you all rot in rail for what you did to her…"

Jance ran towards me and grabbed my hand. "Alynn, we have to leave now!"

"Maybe…maybe we should just…" I started, but Jance shook me and forced me to look at him.

"Alynn, look at me. That wasn't you. You did not kill Margaret. We're going to stop this Alynn. We're going to prove that that isn't you and we're going to find the truth. But you have to trust me. We've going to run and hide and there are going to be times when we're going to lose hope." He grabbed my arms and bent down to my eye level. "But we cannot give up. I will not give up on you. Even when you give up on yourself, I swear Alynn, I will make this right again."

I swallowed and nodded. I was hurt and lost and confused. I was a monster, a murderer, and a freak.

But I was alive. I knew Jance was right. I was good inside. I was not a killer. Even if that wasn't true, I would MAKE it true. I had to hold that. I had to hold onto that one thought; that one thought that kept me sane.

I had to hold onto Jance. He was my hope. He believed that I was good.

I let Jance pull me out the door. I let him pull me behind trees and sneak around police officers and toward his car. I let him make me fight for myself.

I let him believe in me, so I could believe in myself.

**All right, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think so far! This chapter and the next chapter are a little slow because they will be about Alynn battling her guilt and emotions, but after that things will pick up again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported me! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Thunder and Comfort**

Jance and Alynn drove for who even knows how long. He just got in his car and took off. It didn't matter where they were going at that moment; they just needed to get away from there. Away from the police and the memories that haunted Alynn like Jance's own house haunted him. He knew Alynn was suffering.

But that just meant she needed him now more than ever. Even though they had only known each other for such a short time, meister and weapon partners form a bond unmatched by any other. It's their SOULS that are bonding. Kindred souls and spirits come together as one to fight monsters and protect the very balance of the world. And he and Alynn had that connection. To see her suffering like this…he needed to show her that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

Jance wordlessly pulled into a hotel, its "vacancy" sign flashing through the darkness of the evening as clouds rolled in from everywhere. The sky turned grey and ominous and it looked like rain would fall from the sky at any moment. Alynn looked up at the sky with a look that Jance couldn't quite identify, but when he turned to her, she shook it off.

"Are we stopping here for the night?" she asked, and Jance nodded.

"We both need some sleep after today, and this place doesn't look too bad," he said.

She nodded and got out of the car. "Let's get inside before it starts raining."

Jance locked his car and followed her inside the building. She walked up to the receptionist, who honestly looked like he was about to fall asleep, and got a room. The man rolled his eyes and handed her a key, but when Alynn paid for their room right then and there, his face brightened considerably. Probably because Alynn knows how to tip people.

Alynn grabbed the key and walked toward their room. The place overall wasn't too bad looking; there definitely weren't any bugs or anything, but the place certainly wasn't a five-star hotel. Alynn found their room and opened it with a push, and immediately both Alynn and Jance's faces flushed.

There was only one bed.

In the midst of everything, they had forgotten to ask for a room with two beds.

Before he could even say anything, Alynn darted into the bathroom. "I managed to grab some stuff, so I'm going to get ready for bed," she said, and the door closed.

Jance sighed, and picked up his own stuff and grabbed a few blankets from the bed. He plopped his stuff to the floor, and prepared to settle on the ground for the night.

At the moment, it was the least he could do.

I closed the door behind me to the bathroom and for a moment rested my head against the closed door.

Thoughts buzzed around in my mind, and I closed my eyes, refusing to let a solid thought form in my mind. I didn't want to think about it. It being anything. I just…couldn't. I just needed to focus on one thing at a time. The present, the now; that's all that mattered.

At least for the moment.

I turned on the shower, turning the water almost as hot as it would go and let the water pour down my face. I stood there for a moment, and then turned the water on cold, letting the shocking change in temperature chill me to my bones. Shaking, I turned the water off and dried myself, changing into my pajamas and staring at myself in the mirror. The fog blocked my view and distorted my image.

Ironic, because that's a better reflection of me anyway. Foggy, unsure, and distorted. I didn't know who I was, or in this case, what lay beyond the fog.

I started drawing shapes in the fog, and when I finally pulled my finger back, I swallowed.

It was the soul I had drawn in my notebook. I didn't know it then, but I could figure it out after everything that had happened. Stein's reaction, the fact that I was doodling it…

It was my soul. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. That was me.

I heard the steady sound of rain start on the roof, and I stiffened out of habit. I was exhausted and hurt and ultimately confused. And the LAST thing I wanted to do at this point was fight with Jance over who got the only bed. Maybe I'll just settle for the floor.

I unlocked the door and stepped out, steam rising from the bathroom into the larger room. I took one last look over my shoulder and saw the droplets of water start to trail down over the image in the mirror. I quickly walked back in, and grabbing a towel, wiped it off and away from my view. I turned the light off and walked into the main room to see a lumpy form on the ground, huddled in blankets.

Jance. I kind of like that guy sometimes. Wordlessly I flopped onto the bed, tossing the covers around me and turning out the light. As the rain and wind picked up, I tightened my grip on the covers. This was going to be a long night. I just hoped the storm would die down soon.

Jance had just started to fall asleep, when he heard Alynn's bed creak.

"Jance. Jance are you awake?"

"I am now…." he mumbled quietly. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a loud crack of thunder, and Alynn yelped, diving under her covers.

Jance laughed. "What, are you scared of a little storm?"

Alynn remained silent and Jance's eyes widened. "Ah Alynn I didn't-"

"It's Ok. You didn't know. But spending all those nights in that giant house alone…." She trailed off, and peeked her head out from underneath the covers.

Jance sighed, opening up his covers as an invitation. Another loud crack of thunder sounded, and Alynn leaped off of the bed so fast, Jance thought she had fallen. She clutched onto him, squeezing her eyes shut as more thunder echoed in the distance.

He pulled the covers back around her, surprising calm about all of this. Mostly because he was too tired to care. He almost laughed at the irony that they had both ended up on the floor when they were originally worried about sharing the bed.

"Jance?" Alynn said quietly, almost like a little kid.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm a terrible person?" she whispered.

Jance turned to face her.

"Well it's just…I killed somebody Jance. How do I just live with-"

"Alynn, you did NOT _kill_ anybody! That wasn't you! Whatever happens when you start your necromancy isn't you. Look at me," he said, and she did. "Would you kill anybody right now?"

"No."

"Would you destroy the world by bringing back armies of the undead?"

"No but-"

"No nothing." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "You're the victim of something horrible Alynn. You didn't do those things, nor would you ever. You're sweet and kind, and I'll admit, a little bit crazy cute. You would never do those things to _anybody_ because you know that that's wrong. It's why we're doing this Alynn, so we can figure out how to stop all of this and prove that whatever happened isn't you. And maybe you can even learn to control it. I mean look, you killed that monster."

"Yeah after I summoned it," she muttered.

"We're going to figure this out Alynn. Just trust me. I'll stop you from doing all of that. I don't know how, but knocking you out seems to do the trick, so if anything I'll just resort to that. This is hurting you Alynn, and I made you a promise that nothing would ever hurt you. I plan to keep that promise. We'll find the truth, we'll get through this. We'll find that witch that dropped you off, maybe it's that one that was controlling you that first night. It's HER fault, not yours. Got it?"

Jance looked down at Alynn, but then froze when he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady. She was fast asleep, her hand still clutched onto him.

Jance rolled his eyes and then closed them.

"Good night Alynn."

* * *

**Awww! Lol I know, this is kind of just a romantic scene, but I have to put them in their every now and then guys. Hopefully next chapter will be more exciting because Alynn and Jance have another encounter with a certain witch...and things start to get crazy. :D Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and has just overall liked my story lol! You guys are the best!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's back and ready to write! Sorry about the wait everyone! This chapter is where things speed up and the main villain for the series (also an OC of mine) will be introduced. :) Please read and review and tell me what you think of everything so far!**

**Chapter 19: Nightmare…or Reality?**

"_Jance, I'm so sorry…"_

"_Wait! Rebecca, don't!"_

"_Good-bye brother."_

"_No! Rebecca!"_

Jance bolted upright, throwing the covers off of him in a blur of motion. He breathed quickly, wiping his face of sweat. His hand shook, and he closed his eyes.

God, not another nightmare. As if forgetting what had happened was hard enough, his nightmares haunted him; forever reminding him of his ultimate failure.

"Hey…are you Ok?"

Jance looked down to see Alynn blink open bleary eyes. Her hair was slightly frizzed, and Jance couldn't help but smile and her child-like bed head.

He kept reminding himself that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream. How about you?" he answered her, and she closed her eyes, happily yawning and falling back onto the pile of blankets. She clutched the pillows, clearly awake, but trying to grasp whatever remains of sleep she could find.

"I slept pretty well actually." She smiled, tugging the blankets back over her.

"No way," Jance said, yanking them back. She yelped, her bare feet cold and exposed.

"No fair Jance, I'm cold!"

"Then put on some clothes," he answered, ducking as a pillow sailed over his head. Alynn darted into the bathroom, the door closing behind her. Jance quickly changed into a pair of jeans, hoodie, and T-shirt, and then started packing up their stuff. Alynn eventually walked out of the bathroom, changed as well, and the two of them began to walk out of their room.

"So, any leads?" Jance asked as he searched in his pocket for his keys.

"I don't know, if you were a witch where would you-mph!"

Jance turned around, and his keys fell to the ground. He raised his arm, and it changed into the blade of a great sword.

"Let her go."

A hooded figure held a knife to Alynn's throat. Alynn's eyes were filled with panic, and the hooded figure smirked underneath her disguise.

It was amazing how quickly things could go from good to bad. And then bad to worse. Seconds ago they were laughing.

Now this.

"I don't think you're one to be negotiating at the moment. Now come with me, or I guarantee you'll see something you really don't want to," the witch said. It was the same witch from before, when all of this craziness had started.

Was it the same witch who had left Alynn to her "parents?"

Jance scowled, but then changed his arm back. The witch smiled, only her mouth visible, and in a blur of motion, black and purple dust swirled around him, and everything went black.

* * *

"God, you do sleep a lot, don't you? Hey, girl, wake up already."

I slowly opened my eyes, a splitting headache starting to creep its way into my mind. Something tight pulled at my wrists, and I realized with a start that I was chained to a wall. A rather dirty dingy wall, with cold stone that pressed against my bare skin and caused shivers to run up my spine. I turned to see that Jance was chained beside me, but his eyes weren't open yet. I turned my attention to the hooded witch that was before me. She was smiling widely, like I was a life-long friend she hadn't seen in ages.

"My name is Alynn," I scowled at her, pulling at my chains.

"You're not going to break those; I've locked your soul energy. It's only temporary of course, I'm going to need it later, but for now I'm just going to ask you to sit tight, Ok?" she said cheerily.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What do you want with us?"

"One at a time, one at a time, I will answer aaaaall your questions! Hehehe!" she giggled like a little girl. "I'll start by answering your first question! But then I get to ask you one! Like a game! My name is Eca! Now it's my turn!"

"Shut up!" I spat. "I'm not playing your stupid game you witch! Let us go!"

Suddenly the chains tightened pulling me back into the wall. My wrists were scratched and pulled, and they bled. I screamed a horrible sound that echoed around in this dark empty chamber. My bones ached; pushed against the wall and squeezed together. I squeezed my eyes shut, and suddenly everything disappeared and the chains relaxed. I slumped over, breathing heavily.

"See, that wasn't very nice, telling me to shut up like that. I think we're going to be good friends, you know? And I said it's your turn. Now," she said leaning in close. "Why do you resist what is inside of you? Your soul, your _destiny_."

"Because I make my own destiny," I said through clenched teeth, still fighting an aching pain. "Because I don't want to raise monsters that destroy the world. Because I don't want to _kill_ anyone!"

"But it's who you are, Alynn. It's why you were created. Don't you understand? You're so lucky…you are the bringing of the beginning of the end! You were his ultimate plan…"

"Who?!" I shouted. "Whose plan?!"

"Oh I forgot! You don't know who you are! Why, his plan of course! The maker of madness, the bringer of destruction!"

I swallowed. Why did those names, those titles, send shivers down my spine?

Why were they so familiar?

"Ashura, the Keisen!"

Suddenly I felt a feeling; a kind of sensation inside of me. I can't exactly explain it, but I just knew.

Jance. He was awake. He was playing dumb; pretending to be asleep while this witch told us everything we needed to know. And waiting for the perfect moment to strike with the element of surprise. I didn't know what this chick was talking about, but I had a feeling that Jance knew something.

"All right, you said it was my turn. So spit it out; what is my connection of this Ashura?"

"He created you silly!" she said laughing like I was a stupid little child. "You were his back-up! Ashura was mad, mad with fear! He was paranoid in the most beautiful way! He wanted to make sure that no matter what, he would always have a plan B. You," she said pointing to me. "He created you so that if he was one day defeated, you would be there to bring him back from the dead!"

I froze and swallowed. I had only heard a little about this Ashura person, but from what I had heard, he wasn't a good person. He almost destroyed the world.

And I was supposed to bring him back to life?

Somehow, this seemed a whole lot worse than bringing back monsters. This guy created monsters.

I shuddered.

"All right! My turn again!" She leaned in close as if to look me straight in the eyes, though hers were still shrouded by the shadow of her cloak. I heard her voice take on an almost darker personality, like she was scowling.

"How do you know Jance Daniels?"

I snorted. "How do you think? He's my weapon, I'm his meister."

"He had a weapon before you! Has he ever talked about her? Has he?!" she shouted, suddenly angry.

I smirked despite my still lingering pain.

"That's two questions. I do believe that's cheating in our game."

She screeched, lunging out at me in a sudden change of mood, and Jance leaped into action. He swung forward, pushing off the wall and swinging around by using the chains. His feet connected with her chest and she screamed, sailing backward and into fallen debris. Jance broke his chains, and then broke mine, catching me as I stumbled.

"You okay?" he asked, and I nodded. We looked over at the trembling witch to see her pull her hood back over her head.

"Jance, if you please," I said smirking. This witch SO had it coming.

Jance smiled, changing into his sword mode. I pulled him back, readying myself in a fighting stance.

And then she smiled. A crazy smile that stretched across her face as she held in laughter that burst out of her lips.

"You are soooo predictable…" she said, and she thrust her hand forward. A large power surge of wind blasted into me, and I was pushed back into the walls, knocking into them and Jance went clattering to the floor.

A large circle of energy formed around the witch, and shot out toward Jance and I; enveloping us before disappearing. I reached toward Jance, but the witch strode up to him.

And grasped him in her hands. Immediately, Jance transformed into his gun form.

"J…Jance….what are you….?" I stuttered, and the witch smiled.

"Alynn…I can't control myself!" I heard Jance shout. I stood there, petrified at the sight before me.

"Alynn, RUN!" Jance screamed, but before I could react, the witch pointed Jance right at my heart.

And pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! Oh, and PS: Eca name is pronounced Eee-ka. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Trapped**

"Hey…Alynn, are you Ok?"

I felt something…nudge my arm.

"Is she…going to be Ok?"

"I think so. Hey Shanti, how's she doing? …..Ok….all right, she'll be fine soon."

I painfully opened my eyes. White hot fiery pain was shooting up my shoulder, and I groaned. Faces appeared before my vision, and I blinked dizzily.

"S…Shanti? C-Cable?" I slowly said.

The white-haired boy smiled widely. "Rise and shine sleepy-head!"

My eyes widened in shock and horror, and I shot up. Instantly agony erupted through my body, and I screamed, clutching my shoulder as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Cable and Shanti shot forward. Cable helped support me, and Shanti used her soul energy to try to heal the pain.

"It-it hurts…" I gasped out, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Well you DID get shot; what were you expecting?" Cable said.

I squinted open my eyes, trying to move again only to get pushed back down by a frustrated Shanti. "W-where's Jance? I…I have to make sure…he's Ok…"

"…..I'm all right Alynn."

I heard his voice, but I couldn't see him. I tried to sit up again and Shanti made rather angry gestures. Cable scratched the back of his head.

"Do you really want me to translate that? Basically she said stop moving."

"But…I don't see him!"

Something metal and warm was pressed into my hand, and I looked down to see a familiar gun. I heard him sigh.

"She…she did something to me Alynn. I'm not hurt, but I…"

I swallowed, closing my hand around the handle of the gun.

"I can't change back."

* * *

It was a while before I was healed enough by Shanti's soul energy to move around. It hurt. A lot. But her magic helped, and we had to keep moving. Cable explained to me that almost immediately after the incident at school, Shanti, Cable, Silvia, and Emily all left the school in search of Jance and I. They had split up about half-way through the search, and Shanti and Cable had found us just in time. After the witch had shot me using Jance, I fell and hit my head. I was knocked unconscious, and Cable and Shanti leaped into action. Almost as soon as they appeared, Eca stumbled back, dropped Jance, and disappeared.

Cable and Shanti explained to me that we had to keep moving and that they had to leave us, at least for a while. According to them, Death has sent teachers and some students after us, and Cable and Shanti are going to split apart from us for a while to try to throw them off.

Jance still has not changed back. I don't know when he will.

If he will. I'm scared and confused and feeling completely out of control. Everything that could go wrong is going wrong, and we still have made absolutely no progress in finding out who I am.

But right now, I don't care about that. The only thing that matters is keeping Jance away from that psychotic witch Eca.

For his safety AND mine.

"Well," Jance said quietly after a while. "At least it can't get much worse."

"Don't say that," I said trying to smile, but it only turned out looking like a grimace. "You'll jinx what little good things we have."

"Such as?"

"Well for starters," I said. "I can still talk to you. You're not in the hands of Eca. Our friends are still helping us. And you could be a worse weapon to lug around," I said chuckling.

"Hah hah," he said in mock laughter. "Even this form is dangerous though. I have another idea. Set me on the ground for a second. I'll show you my last form."

I set him down in front of me, and with a flash of light, the gun disappeared and a black glove appeared in its place. "At least I can still change into my different weapons…"

I picked him back up, sliding him over my hand. It fit perfectly. "How is this a weapon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. No sooner had the words left my mouth, that energy spikes shot out through the knuckles like throwing knives. My mouth snapped shut. "Never mind."

The knives disappeared and I smiled. This was so much better than carrying around a gun. Now I could actually go into a town or something without getting looks.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked quietly, and Jance sighed.

"Well…your 'parents' were absolutely no help at all. I don't know…where else could we go to look for clues?"

I pondered that for a while, swallowing when I thought of something. "Well…we know that I have something to do with witches. Why don't we try to get into contact with Silvia and see if she can get us the location of a witch that maybe isn't super evil?"

Jance snorted. "ALL witches are super evil, hate to break it to you. But, who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky. Next question; how are we going to get into contact with her?"

I groaned, plopping down on the ground with a thud. "I don't know!"

I could almost picture Jance's smirk. "I think I might have an idea."

* * *

A few moments later, Jance and I were standing outside of a store. The lights were off, and my guess was that the shop had been closed for a long time. After all, it was in a small little town in the middle of the woods. I breathed deeply onto the glass, and it fogged up.

"All right, now put in the number I told you, but change the last number from 'four' to 'seven.'"

"O-kaaaay…" I said, and traced the number. Immediately the glass rippled like water, and Silvia's face suddenly appeared.

And she was sleeping.

Jance scowled. "Come on, really? God we have terrible luck…"

Suddenly a face popped up in front of us, and I screamed, jumping back.

"ALYNN! Oh my goodness-gracious-holy-crapoli-babies! What are you doing in the window of our hotel room?"

"Emily," I said, putting a hand on my chest and exhaling in relief. "Thank goodness. Listen, we need to talk to Silvia, could you wake her up?"

Emily's face got a look of pure horror. "Are you NUTS?! You don't EVER wake up Silvia! She's like a tornado-hurricane-thunderstorm-vampire-psycho on STEROIDS when she doesn't have her sleep! I don't want to die; I kind of enjoy life in all of its twisted, odd, and surprising ways!"

Jance groaned as Emily went on and on about Silvia, and I chuckled. "It really is important Emily. When will she wake up?"

Suddenly Emily darted out of the screen and a rather grumpy looking Silvia appeared; hair all out of place and everything.

"I'm awake, Emily's voice woke me up," she growled. In the background I heard a strangled moan, and I felt sorry for Emily. "Now what do you want?"

"We need the name of a witch that might be willing to help us. It's the only lead we have. I'm sorry we woke you, but we're running in circles here, and it's only a matter of time before Eca tracks us down."

Silvia yawned and stretched. "All right, give me a bit and I'll get you what you need. I'll meet you in Riverville. Are you close to there at all?"

"Yeah, we're not too far from there I think," Jance answered, and Silvia nodded.

"All right then. Good luck you two. Cable and Shanti filled me in a little bit on the details. Don't worry," Silvia said. "I have a feeling we're getting close to something big."

* * *

Jance and I finally made it to Riverville, the place Silvia had told us about. It was a small town, sitting at the base of a mountain. Skyscrapers and old cottages intertwined together, and it gave the impression that several different timelines had all crashed together in one little valley.

"Do you think she'll find anyone?" I asked Jance as I sat on the edge of a fountain.

"I don't know. If she even bothered to look, that must mean something."

"HEEEYYYY! OVER HEEEERE!"

Jance and I turned to see Emily barreling toward us. Silvia had ahold of her scarf (again) and was being dragged along behind. Her face was strangely calm though, as if this was something she dealt with on a daily basis. Knowing Emily, it wouldn't surprise me at all.

"I'm so happy you guys are here and are ok! Is that Jance? He still can't change back? What if he never changes back? What if you have to stay a weapon forever? How do you go to the bathroom then? Don't you get hungry? Man, I would be starved. Of course, you could eat souls, but what if-"

I lifted up my hand, cutting her off. "It's good to see you too Emily."

Silvia smiled, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me in a friendly hug. "So how's the adventuring going?"

I outstretched my hands, showing Jance.

Her eyes grew serious. "Still nothing?" She grabbed my hand, examining Jance. "This shouldn't even be possible. In order to pull off a spell of this magnitude, this witch, Eca, must have extensively studied everything about Jance's weapon forms. Every soul is different, so every weapon is different. This isn't merely a spell gone wrong. She planned all of this. You said that she used Jance against you?"

I nodded. "She shot me."

I felt Jance wince, but Silvia shook her head. "Reapers, this isn't good. Jance can't control ANYTHING?"

Jance transformed into his shield, and I caught it. "He can change his weapon forms with me, but when Eca had him, I don't think he could control that either."

Silvia sucked in her breath. Her voice grew quiet. "My dad would know what to do." She kicked the ground, anger seeping into her voice. "He's too stubborn to listen to anything I say! He doesn't believe me, or you."

Her hands clenched into fists, and she grabbed my shoulder firmly. "We'll prove your innocence Alynn. I won't let my dad's paranoia do this to one of my friends. He of all people should know the dangers of fear…" she trailed off, shaking her head again.

We both looked at the ground in silence, when suddenly a voice broke through it.

"I'm hungry. Can we get some food? Ooo, maybe ice cream…. or cake! Something with LOTS of sugar! I remember one time, Silvia and I went to a candy shop, and we ate so much I almost went into a coma and when the cashier yelled at us, Silvia jumped on top of the counter and started attacking him and it was SO FUNNY except I was almost unconscious, and then Kid came and flipped out 'cause everything was all messed up and Patty started laughing, and then I started laughing, and couldn't stop, and we all got arrested and then Jance came and-"

"ENOUGH!" Jance shouted, and we all broke into laughter that seemed long overdue in my life.

* * *

**O...M...G...I AM SO SORRY! It has been FOREVER since I've posted a chapter! Things have been CRAZY in my life right now with school, etc etc, AND i had total writer's block on top of everything with this story. Finally though, it seems the clouds have lifted! From here on out, I know exactly where I'm taking this story, so hopefully chapters will be posted more frequently! Once again, sorry, and R&R! I've missed you guys! Tell me what you think about everyone and everything so far! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Good, The Bad, and The Witch**

"So what you're telling us is that Alynn isn't the first necromancer?" Jance asked Silvia after she told us all she had found.

Silvia shrugged. "Yes and no. My brother, Death the Kid, told me about how one time he went to a pyramid where a witch was practicing necromancy and bringing back mummies from the dead."

"Like Alynn can do?" Emily asked while taking a lick from a strawberry ice cream cone.

"From what I've studied, it's very similar, but Alynn is different from that witch too. The witch was able to bring bodies and souls back to life by taking keisen egg souls and combining them with the souls of the dead. Alynn uses her own soul to directly power the souls of the dead. Slight difference, but Alynn's creations are immensely more powerful."

"But even so, this witch must know something. Where is she?" Jance said.

"One of her own creations ate her soul," Silvia said calmly staring around her. "But witches keep in contact with one another. If we can find one that's willing to talk to us, we might find out more about this whole crazy situation."

"Well? Did you find a witch crazy enough to help us?"

Emily smiled, licking her fingers now that her snack was gone. "Yup! Well, sort of…"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well…." Emily said leaning back and kicking up her legs. "She's not exactly good. In fact, she's pretty much pure evil."

"But she wants control over the witch council. If we offer her something in return for information, we may get what we want," Silvia said.

"You're not talking about…." Jance started.

"It's the only lead we have Jance," Silvia said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Medusa."

"Medusa?! Are you kidding me?!"

The three of us spun around and saw Cable and Shanti standing behind us. Cable had his arms crossed, and even Shanti looked more nervous than usual.

Cable scowled, his face twisted into fury. "No. Absolutely not. I'm willing to help you guys, but I will NOT go to that witch. After what she did to me…after what they did to Shanti…"

Silvia stood. "Cable, you don't even know she was one of the witches that did those things to you."

Cable was practically bristling in anger; his eyes ablaze. He walked past Silvia, walking over to me. He looked over his shoulder down at me. "The only good witch is a dead one."

I stared back up at him, and for some reason anger flared up in me as well. I found my hands curling into fists. Why did it seem like that comment was directed at ME? I swallowed, trying to calm myself. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Alynn," Jance whispered. "What's wrong?"

Cable and I glared at each for a moment longer, and finally I broke his gaze and stared at the ground. My face flushed. What was I thinking? Why was I so angry?

Shanti looked from me, to Cable, and then back to me. She laid a gentle hand on Cable, and then pulled him away.

"Jesus, what was his problem?" Jance said.

My hands were still clenched into tight fists, and they shook a bit. My head hung down, and my hair brushed in front of my face.

"Nothing," I told Jance. I lifted my head up, relaxing my hands and tucking a stand of loose hair behind my ear. "I'm all right. He's just nervous is all; scared for us."

If Jance was human again, I knew that he would be staring at me. I knew that he would be able to look right into my eyes and see me lying.

But Jance wasn't human. I heard him sigh. "All right."

I bit my lip. I felt bad for lying to Jance, but…right now the last thing I needed was more enemies. And if I told Jance the truth about Cable he would make him the enemy.

Cable thought I was a witch.

I tightened my grip on Jance's handle, now in sword form, and Silvia nodded in my direction, slinging chainsaw Emily over her shoulder. Shanti pulled her arms closer to her, and Cable's chains jingled together.

I stared before us at the creepy cave. According to Silvia, this was where Medusa had called "home" lately. Very few people even knew she was still alive; many assumed that she was killed by Marie and Professor Stein. The only way Silvia even found anything out was by threatening some frog-witch that used to work for Medusa. I didn't go too far into details, but standing outside of this cave now, I wondered what kind of monster lay within. It was dark, inside and out, and the world seemed gray around it. Dead shrubs and bare trees were scattered randomly around the area, and an owl called from the tree branches.

"You guys ready?" Silvia asked, and I nodded slightly.

"I…I think only Eca can cause me to go into my necromancer form, but if I start to…don't let me get very far, Ok?" I asked her and Shanti, and they nodded.

Shanti smiled sadly, and set a hand on my shoulder. She nodded, and without even saying anything gave me a feeling of comfort.

Then I turned forward, back toward the cave, and started forward. The idea was to come in and (hopefully) not have to fight Medusa at all.

But that didn't mean we shouldn't have our weapons at the ready.

We walked forward, our footsteps echoing further into the cavern, and I had no doubt that Medusa probably knew we were here all ready. Stalagmites and stalactites lay haphazardly around the chamber, and the only light was eerily emitted from the depths of a pool of water, reflecting bluish green rays off of the walls. Drips and drops echoed like our footsteps, and I could have sworn I saw a bat dive above my head. A snake slithered up the wall, its red eyes watching me and its forked tongue causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Medusa!" Silvia called out through the chamber. "My name is Silvia Death, daughter of Lord Death. We wish to talk to you in peace."

A light laugh echoed around us, and the source was unknown. "And yet you come wielding your weapons. Oh I welcome you my guests to my humble home," she said laughing again. Her voice was smooth, but cruel and cunning, like every word was planned and had a deeper meaning. It bounced too; one moment it was behind us, and the next it seemed to be coming from in front of me. I still had no idea where she was, and that sent shivers down my spine. I knew she was watching us.

Why did she sound so familiar?

"We are willing to bargain for information," Silvia said, obvious irritation seeping into her voice. "Just show yourself.

"You, a child of Death, bargain with a witch like me? Oh we are breaking all of the rules now, aren't we? Your brother wouldn't be as foolish or as bold. Tell me, does your father look to him above you? Is that why he is in line for taking over the school? If I recall correctly, you had been living with your mother for several years. Tell me, why the sudden interest to return to the DWMA? Did your father call you back? Did he miss his daughter? Or did you have to ask permission first, remind him that you existed?"

My mouth dropped open. I knew Medusa was baiting Silvia, and I turned toward her, expecting her to be in a rage. But she looked…hurt. Like she had been wondering these things herself.

"Listen witch," Cable shouted, stepping forward. "Stop it with the mind games! We just came to get some information, and then we'll leave you in peace!"

The voice grew silent, but I could almost feel the anger roll off of the witch.

An arrow shot forward, and literally lifted Shanti off of the ground. Her eyes grew wide and panicked, and Silvia and I leapt to help her, but it suddenly felt as though my feet were rooted to the ground.

This was a very bad idea.

"So, the freak and the chain are here too. Has freedom treated you well?" she spat.

The arrow wrapped tighter and tighter around Shanti, and Cable suddenly transformed into his human form, grabbing Shanti and protecting her. "You hag! I'll make you pay for what you did to us!"

Medusa laughed. "My my, such anger for one so young. I never did those things to you! But tell me Cable," she said, her voice returning to its sinister calm. "How are your father and mother?"

Cable's eyes flashed with a fury that I've never known, and he started shaking. Chains erupted from him, and spun crazily. Shanti looked panicked, and was grabbing onto Cable and shaking him, trying to calm him down. One look at her panicked eyes, and the chains retreated back into him.

"You're such a coward!" I shouted, apparently able to move again now that the arrow had retracted somewhere into the depths of the cave. "You're all talk, getting into our heads, but you won't even show yourself!"

Suddenly a shadow flickered out of the corner of my eyes, and I watched as the snake that was crawling up the wall fell and slithered into the shadows. When it emerged from the shadows, a woman stepped forward instead. Her feet were bare, and she wore a black shirt and pants. A hood with two large white eyes on top covered her face, but I could see blonde hair intertwined in a twisting knot. She approached me, and I took a step back. Jance glimmered, and I saw his form through the blade.

"Well well well…" Medusa said slowly and softly. "Look at little Alynn, all grown up. I see you've become quite the maester, haven't you?"

My eyes widened. "How…how do you know me?"

A flash before my eyes, and I clutched my head. Something pounded against my skull, and I made a choked noise, sinking to the floor.

"Alynn! Alynn, what's wrong?!"

The world blurred before me, and a voice ricocheted around in my mind. I stiffened, and then straightened back up.

"You..." I said taking a step back. "You-you were the one…you were the one who took me to my parents…the one who promised them money in exchange for watching me!"

"Very good Alynn," she said, and I saw a glimpse of a smile. She lifted her head, and I saw reptilian eyes, and a cruel but pretty face. "I didn't even have to give you any hints."

"So tell us then!" Silvia said taking a step forward, her usual calm and fierce demeanor returning.

"Ah ah ah," she said smiling. A large black arrow like a tail shot under her and she perched atop of it, seemingly relaxed, but I knew that she could attack us in an instant, like a snake coiled back and ready to strike. "My information doesn't come free!"

"What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth.

She lifted her chin slightly, staring down at us. "Your word that if I need a…favor, so to speak, you will oblige."

My eyes narrowed. "Why should we do anything you tell us to?"

She closed her eyes, and slinked back into the shadows. "If you don't want to know the truth about your mother and father, then I will take my leave."

"Wait!" I said, lurching forward. She paused, and I knew that she was smiling even though I couldn't see her face. I knew that this was a trap, and that I would come to regret this later.

"Alynn, what are you doing? We can't trust her," Jance said, but I didn't care.

I had to know.

"I can't promise the others. I refuse to drag them into this, and I can't force them too. All I can offer is my own word. Not Jance, not Silvia, not anybody else, but I swear, tell me what I want to know, the _truth_…and I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"Alynn!" Silvia protested.

"What are you doing crazy?!" Emily shouted, but I didn't care.

Medusa smiled, turning back around. "Bargain accepted."

**I haven't had some reviews for a while...is everybody still out there? Lolz, just kidding! How'd I do with Medusa? I tried to keep her as evil as possible. She was always one of my favorite characters in the anime, just because she was so sneaky and decietful in a way that just made it cool! As for why she hates Cable so much...that's a story for another time. I plan on making two more stories after this one, one just for Silvia and Emily and the other for Cable and Shanti. :) Peace out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Lost Memories**

"What have you done?" Silvia said under her breath, and Medusa laughed before turning to me.

"Well now that that's settled, ask away Alynn!" Medusa said smiling.

I sucked in a breath, transforming Jance back into his glove-and-knife form. "Let's start with what you have to do with all of this. Why did you leave me with Margaret and Thomas?"

"I made a promise to your real parents that I would take you somewhere where you could grow up away from maesters and weapons," Medusa said smiling. "Margaret and Thomas were happy to oblige putting up with you for a few billion dollars."

If Medusa wanted an enraged reaction, she didn't get one. "So, spill it already! Who are my REAL parents? Why am I like this?"

"Those two questions are connected Alynn. You are the way you are because of who your parents were."

"Were…" I said softly. "They…they're dead?" I stepped forward. "Who are they?!"

"I cannot tell you."

I screamed, launching myself forward, but Medusa was too quick for me, and she easily dodged. "You said that you would tell me everything!" I screeched, and I saw Shanti and Silvia stand beside me, all of us ready to fight.

"I said I _cannot_ tell you, as in I physically am bound and am unable to tell you. But I can tell you where you can go to find the truth," she said lazily.

"Where?!" I said.

"An old temple called the Lair of Forbidden Reckonings," she answered. "Everything you need to know about your past and who you are is in there. But I warn you, it will test you. And I don't want somebody who owes me a debt to die without fulfilling that debt." She smiled that horrible cunning smile again, and then disappeared into the shadows of the cave. "Now please, I've told you everything you need. Do tell your dad I said hello Silvia!"

Silvia scowled. "She's done talking; let's just get out of here." Silvia and Shanti started to leave, weapons in hand, and I gladly followed. This witch was getting on my nerves."

"I'll be calling on my favor soon Alynn. Oh, and Cable…" she said from within the cave.

Shanti paused, and Cable appeared in his human form. He didn't answer her, but transforming enough was evidence that he had heard.

Even though I could no longer see Medusa, I could picture that evil smile of someone who knew too much.

"Send my regards to Professor Stein, won't you?"

"What are you talking about? Stein, what does he…?" Cable started, but Medusa had already retreated deeper into her cave, and was gone.

* * *

"So….we're going to this temple she spoke of?" Emily asked a few minutes later when we were all in Jance's car. Silvia was driving, I was seated beside her, and Shanti, Cable, and Emily were all in the back.

Silvia nodded, her eyes never leaving the road, and sighed irritably.

"I just hope she wasn't lying. I don't want to have to go all the way back to that cave just to have her lie to us again," she said staring blankly out the window. I was too, but I wasn't really focusing on the scenery. Silvia was watching the trees and rolling mountains and hills pass by, I was thinking. Medusa had told us to go to the Lair of Forbidden Reckonings. It sounded like some old dungeon from a storybook. How would a place like that give me any answers? And why was this place (after we had researched it enough to find it) located so deeply in the mountains?

"Can we listen to the radio? I'm hungry. This car's seats are bouncy! Can we stop for some ice cream? How fast can this thing go? Are we there yet? How far away is it anyway? Do you think we'll find Alynn's parents there? I hope they're not dead, that would be sad. Medusa's mean, isn't she? She didn't even talk to me! Those mountains are really big! Do you think there's snow at the temple? I hope it's really big and cool! Maybe it'll-"

"Holy crap Emily, SHUT UP!" Cable shouted, clearly still angry. "We've been driving for THREE HOURS!"

"You're mean Cable! Don't you know you're supposed to be nice to girls? I can totally chop you up into tiny pieces, so be nicer to me! And Shanti doesn't like it when your mean either and I'm only talking because I'm bored and-"

Abruptly, Silvia handed Emily something from her pocket, and Emily smiled widely and then stopped talking.

"What did you give her?" I asked, turning around in my seat so I could look at Emily.

Silvia smiled. "My shiny gum wrapper."

I laughed. A good loud laugh that felt good in respect with all that had happened.

Suddenly Silvia cursed and slammed on the brakes, skidding on the icy road. I screamed and Emily laughed, throwing her arms in the air like it was a roller coaster ride. Silvia clutched the steering wheel, and Shanti squeezed her eyes shut in terror. Finally Silvia straightened out and the car lurched to a halt, dangerous close to the sheer mountain drop.

She looked back at everyone. "Is everyone all right?"

I shakily nodded, as did everyone in the back, but Cable just looked mad.

"What the heck were you doing?!" he screeched, breathing deeply.

"I almost missed the turn, and we never would have been able to turn around with these narrow roads. I've got everything under control!" she said smiling. Cable scowled, and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'm walking from here, I don't care how far away it is!" he said, and got out of the car. Silvia rolled her eyes, but unbuckled her seat belt too. We all piled out of the car, and Silvia locked it. I was a little concerned with her leaving Jance's car where it had stopped, just off the side of the road, but nobody else in their right minds would ever come up here.

Snow fell in large clumps, and stuck to everything. The tops of trees were covered in a thick blanket-like layer or snow, and the ground and mountains were walls of white, everywhere you looked.

But nobody was looking at the ground. We were all staring up at the huge structure towering before us. It was the only splash of color, being red and black, and it seemed like the entrance was untouched by the snow. It was still a good ways away, but stone stairs led precariously up the mountain side.

"Let's get going," I said starting forward, and everyone nodded. Even Cable changed back into his human form, stretching first, and then starting up the stairs. Jance was the only one who was still in his weapon form. I could tell that he was a little nervous about giving somebody else his car. Frankly I was just glad that he hadn't had the keys on him when he was forced to change into his weapon form.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

He sighed. "I just hope that all of the answers on how to change me back are up here as well."

"We'll figure it out Jance. For the both of us."

I hoped.

* * *

"She has come…just like you said that she would."

"She cannot run from her fate. And Medusa played her part well."

"Yes….my sister can be useful at times, can't she?"

* * *

**Yippie! Another chapter! I'm so excited, the climax is nearing! PS: could you figure out who was talking at the end? XD  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Darkest Fears**

I breathed out slowly, and a plume of icy breath flowed forward. It was COLD.

The six of us (well, five if you don't count Jance) climbed up the slippery icy steps slowly and cautiously. I took a hesitant glance downward, and gulped. The icy steps gave way to a sheer drop that led so far down, I couldn't see the bottom. There was no railing, no grip support, nothing. One wrong move and all of us would be tumbling down.

"Ugh, stop looking over the edge Alynn; you're making me feel sick…" Cable said, refusing to look over at the precarious drop. Silvia looked sympathetic, and made movements with her hands that seemed to be encouraging, though I did have to admit that Cable looked a little green.

"Are you scared of heights Cable?" Emily asked while bouncing up the steps.

Cable shook his head. "Something like that…."

"Well don't worry," we heard Silvia's voice say ahead of us. "We're here."

After walking up the last few steps, we reached the outside of the temple.

It was enormous up close. The doorway to the temple stretched far above our heads, and red and black columns ran through the entrance. The wind howled and shrieked, and snow whipped our clothes around us. We all peered into the dark chamber, trying to get some look inside, but it was pitch black, and we could see nothing.

"I don't suppose anybody remembered to bring a flashlight, did they?" Jance asked, and Silvia shook her head.

"I guess we go in blind. Emily, it would probably be best if you went ahead and transformed now," Silvia said, and Emily nodded widely. With a flash of light, Emily vanished and Silvia was now clutching a chainsaw.

Cable did the same, and Silvia clutched the chains close to her.

I turned Jance into his sword mode, and hoped that the next time he changed it would be of his own free will.

And then we stepped inside. As soon as our feet passed the entrance, everything grew silent. The sound of the wind vanished completely, and darkness washed over us like a black cloud. We felt the change in the atmosphere, and I shuddered.

_This_ was where I would find answers about my parents?

Who were they?

"Come on," Silvia said, taking another step forward. I saw her tighten her grip on Emily, and although she was trying to be strong, I saw fear flash before her eyes.

They were all afraid. But they were going in any way to help me.

So we started walking. Our footsteps created loud echoes, the only sound, and I found myself jumping at every corner, spooked by every shadow.

How long would we have to walk? How long before the answers to these questions would be revealed?

**_45 minutes later…_**

"I'm so BOOOOOORED!" Emily shouted, laughing as her voice echoed around us.

"Ugh, we've been walking forever, hasn't anybody seen anything? How far does this temple go anyway?" Cable asked impatiently. Even Shanti seemed worn out.

"I don't know! This was just where Medusa told us to go!" I said, and Silvia scowled.

"Dang that witch, I'm starting back!" Silvia said spinning on her heels. "Obviously she lied to us!" Silvia froze. "Uh…..which way is back?"

Jance scowled. "We've been walking in the same direction, so I'm assuming directly behind us?"

"Don't get smart with me Jance!"

I groaned. "Will both of you shut up? Look, we're all cranky and tired and exhausted, but we've got to be close to something, right?"

Emily happily skipped over to us. "I think all we need is a little CRAZY!" she shouted, letting the final word echo around the chamber. This time however, the echoes seemed more ominous, and I could have sworn I heard something else….

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble.

"E-e-e-earthquake!" Cable shouted over the vibrations. "Everybody back to the entrance!"

We all darted backwards, but suddenly walls shot up out of the ground, cutting us off. Shanti dropped Cable's chains over the vibrations, and he changed back, reaching out for her. "SHANTI!"

She reached out for him, but suddenly the walls slammed between them, and everyone was cut off. I kept my grip firm on Jance as walls rumbled around me, created a dark room. "What's happening?!" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Jance answered, but suddenly something vaguely human knocked him out of my hands.

"JANCE!" I screamed, but I was jerked backwards by some unknown force. Walls began to separate us, and I got one last panicked look over at Jance to see the undeniable form of Eca pick him up and smile widely at me. She cackled as the walls obscured the last of my view, her taunting cry echoing for all to here.

"Welcome home Alynn!"

* * *

Silvia weakly opened her eyes. Her head hurt, and her left hand throbbed. She looked down at it, wincing to see that it was bent at an awkward angle. She cursed and cradled it close to her with her other hand before examining her surroundings. "Emily? Cable? Alynn? Hello?"

Silence answered her, and Silvia shivered. The room around her was dark and cold, but it was also vaguely familiar.

"Where am I?" she said to herself. This obviously was either a different part of the temple or somewhere else entirely. She had obviously gotten separated from the others, but what triggered it? The last thing she remembered was Emily shouted something, and then the walls closing in around her.

"Daaaaaaddyyyyy!"

Silvia froze, her head pounding as a ringing began in her ears. She shakily turned to see a small child run past her, clutching a stuffed bat close to her. She ran up to a woman, who bent down to her. Both of the figures' eyes were hidden, and somehow that sent shivers down Silvia's spine. The girl tilted her head up toward the woman.

"Why can't I go see daddy? How come Kid gets too?"

Silvia made a choked noise, and clutching her head.

The child was her.

"Your father can only have time for one of you at once sweet heart. I'm sure he'll send for you soon," the woman answered, fluffing the girl's hair. The scene swam and danced before Silvia's eyes, until this time a pre-teen version of her stood before her father, Death.

"What do you mean I can't go to school with the other maesters?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"It's too dangerous Silvia, I just can't risk it."

Teen Silvia scowled. "To dangerous for me, or for those around me?"

Silvia whimpered, and fell to her knees. Their voices pounded in her skull, memories she wished would stay buried away, but something was happening, something was causing this scene to unfold. "Go…away…." Silvia hissed through clenched teeth. "Go away!"

* * *

Shanti trembled as she pounded on the walls that surrounded her. She could hear voices calling her name, including one that sounded like Cable, but she was helpless to answer them. She silently screamed in frustration, and pounded on the walls again and again. Suddenly, forms wavered in front of her eyes, and she spun around to see Cable talking to Silvia. Shanti smiled, and started to approach them.

"Honestly though, it's such a bother."

Shanti stiffened and froze, Cable's words shooting through her. What was going on? Weren't they even looking for her?

"I mean, I pity her, but this just gets tiresome, day after day, having to take care of some handicap," Cable complained to Silvia, who chuckled at his words.

Shanti took a tentative step back. Surely that wasn't….surely that wasn't true…he wasn't talking about her surely…..

"I just wish that Shanti could take care of herself instead of following me around like some sick puppy," Cable said leaning back casually.

Tears poured down Shanti's face, and she turned around and ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, I decided to post a Skyrim fanfiction too, so I've been a bit busy preparing for it and managing my other story Kingdom Questionaire. Anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy! R&R!**


End file.
